Sound the Bugle
by JennaGreenleaf
Summary: Oromis and Glaedr were the hidden Rider and Dragon, teachers of Eragon and Saphira. They were young in an entirly different era. Are elves the aloof creatures we have come to expect? Were they born wise and controlled? Or did they have to learn as well?
1. Prologue

Alright, everyone, this is just a quick re-edit. Chapter 5 should be up soon!

1

Prologue

I was never what one would call the conventional elf—I preferred solitude too much. In fact, by the standards of my race, I was a rogue.

It could never be seen, looking at me now, four hundred years later. My entire world, the one I had not wanted to be a part of, had changed me.

I was young and alone when Glaedr hatched for me. I had been cast out, more for the reason that it was my wish rather than any wrongdoing I had committed. I was rather adept at magic—in fact, I was one of the most promising students in all of Du Weldenvarden.

My quest for solitude, however, became unimportant when I found the egg. I could never—would never—seek complete solitude from him.

When Glaedr marked my palm with the geway insignia, I screamed as I had never screamed before. White-hot agony coursed through my body. Perhaps it felt like a dip in acid. It was not the worst pain I have suffered, but it was the worst at the time.

The first thing the dragon told me was that he was hungry. After I fed him, he told me to go back. I refused. From the day he hatched, Glaedr was like that. He always seemed to know what should be done, but he seldom pressed me to do it, unless it was needed. Maybe I should have listened better.

Glaedr and I lived for five years on our own, away from all others. That changed only when Glaedr mated with a wild female dragon.

And then she came.

She came, and with her a brilliant emerald dragon. She was older than I, as was the dragon older than Glaedr. I wouldn't find out her name for at least another week. Her hair was matted with what I instantly recognized as Dragon blood, and her face was streaked with gore. Still, she was beautiful in a sad way.

There was such sorrow in her eyes as she lay beside her dragon. The noble beast was passing into the abyss faster than she could save it.

_"Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care, there's not a road I know that leads to anywhere, without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark, lay right down, decide, not to go on…"_

I ran to her without hesitation, speaking out loud for the first time in two years. I would not allow something as precious as a Dragon bond to die, not while I still had strength left in me. My voice was hoarse, and the words caught in my throat, but I managed to spit out the healing spell. Glaedr poured energy into me, and together we healed the emerald female.

I slumped back, against Glaedr's left front leg. It was my preferred position, as I was as left-hand dominant as an elf could be. The elf cried out in alarm. It was a sound like piercing bells—it was beautiful, but it made my head throb as if needles were being showed into my eyes and at the base of my skull.

"Wake, friend!" She cried out, "Stay here, with me!" Her voice was like waves dancing on the shore, breaking before they reached me. I cracked an eye open, "What is your name, friend?" She asked.

"Oromis," I muttered.

"And your dragon?" She placed a cold, lithe hand on my brow. It felt nice.

"Glaedr." And I faded away into the darkness.


	2. No Choice

2

No choice

It was almost impossible for me to tell, but I believe I slept for at least a week afterwards. The energy needed to heal the green dragon had been immense. We had come close to killing ourselves.

The female elf watched over us both. She herself was exhausted, but still managed to take care of us.

I became ill for the first time in my life. I remember her tying me to her dragon and the dragon taking off, but after that was blank.

#####

I heard my name being called repeatedly. That the sound was out loud was foreign me. Still, it resonated with me, and I, in my blurry stupor, took that as a promising sign. Glaedr's voice whipped through the fog like a torrent, ripping me from wherever I had been before. I had heard him long before this, but this was the first time his voice had registered.

_Stay with me, Oromis._ His voice was as soft and deep as piled velvet—it wrapped me, cocooning me and simultaneously pushing me towards the surface.

The face of the elf woman swam into my view. Without the shadow of blood, I realized that her eyes were lighter than I had first believed—azure rather than storm-cloud blue. Her hair was silver, ut I couldn't tell the length. She wore it u, in a rather tight bun accented with an eagle feather.

"Have you come back to us, young one?" she asked.

I cocked my head, croaking, "Where am I?"

"Ellesmera, Oromis. In the hall of the Riders."

I bolted upright. So much for leaving. She tried in vain to push me back down.

"Rest, Oromis, you need to. You almost drained your life force healing Syren. Here, take a sip of water."

I drank greedily. I had never been this thirsty in my life. The elf gave me a plate of bread and cheese, which I also devoured. I was not about to tell her that I had been living off meat.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

The elf smiled, "We are repaying the favour. It is not often one finds a Dragon Rider in the wilderness, and even less often that the Dragon Rider heals their dragon. I must thank you for saving Syren. I couldn't imagine life without her."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. But you misunderstand. Why did you have to bring me to Ellesmera? I left five years ago for a very specific reason, Rider. I had neither intension nor wish of ever going back." My voice was still like sandstone.

"Then I apologize, but there was nowhere else I could take you. You needed more help than I could give you."

Another, older elf appeared over her shoulder. This one was male, and everyone had always told me that I was him in miniature. The geway insignia shone on his palm. As vain and egotistical as always, I realized.

_Shall I rip him to shreds?_ Glaedr's voice was sleepy and very welcome.

"You have finally joined our ranks, little brother," he said. For this was undoubtedly my older brother, Senan. _Patience, Glaedr. We'll get him later, while he sleeps._

"Senan," I growled, not bothering with the formal address. There were not many people I hated more than I hated my brother. He was the reason I had left Ellesmera, after he became so loathsome that I could no longer stand to be around him.

The female elf turned to my brother, "I told you that you were not welcome here any longer, Senan. Not while Oromis is here, else Glaedr and Syren both will tear you to shreds. They are more than a match for your dragon."

Lazily, I asked Glaedr, _are you talking to the other dragon, as well?_

_ Syren. Her name is Syren. _

Senan glared, "You have no right, Katella."

I rose up a little higher in the bed, wincing at the wave of dizziness it caused, "I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"I'm afraid that's not your call, Oromis. I have already informed our parents that I have found you. They are, how shall I say it?" He paused, running a pale hand through his dark hair, "Understandably distraught."

I shot completely out of the bed, calling for Glaedr as I did so. The move left me sprawled on the floor, unable to gather enough energy to complete our escape.

Katella helped me upright and onto the bed, "Rest," she commanded.

I did not heed her words, "How can I rest with him around?" I gestured at Senan.

"I will deal with him," her voice was fierce. I wondered exactly what Senan had done to her.

I settled back into the bond I shared with Glaedr and began to plan our escape from Ellesmera. An escape that would never happen, though I did not know it at the time.

Katella allowed no one else into the healing ward for the duration of my two-day stay. I was totally dependent on her. She pushed energy from herself and some of the other Riders into my body and helped me to eat when my strength failed me. She helped me dress and even to the latrine when I so needed. She never pried, never asking me why I disliked my brother so much. She did not have to, as I saw the same discontent in her eyes. She knew what he was.

I was visited by Varel on that second day.

"You are Oromis?" he asked.

I nodded up at him, irrationally afraid. Glaedr growled in the back of my mind, and his, as well.

"Come now, child, nothing will hurt you here. I have sent your parent and your brother to Ceris. Katella told me that they were a source of pain for you, though she does not know why."

My natural demeanour took over, "That knowledge is only for Glaedr and me. She knew that she had no place in asking, and I respect her for not."

"Nevertheless, you are a guest of the Riders, and we wish for you to join our ranks. As your Master, it would be my place in asking." His ancient green eyes never once left my gaze. I wished he would stop looking at me so critically, like he as peering into my soul.

I glared up at the leader of the Dragon Riders, "Do we really have any choice?"


	3. And the Branch Bends

3

And the Branch Bends

"He is openly rude to everyone, except for Katella. I have never seen an elf act like that!" Sorrel, Varel's second in command, paced Varel's rather spacious study, "It's only because of Katella that we even know his name."

Varel nodded, "He has been on his own for five years, and he is only eighteen, Sorrel," the ancient—though he did not show it—Rider folded his hands, "It is to be expected."

"And that Dragon! Glaedr won't let anyone near him, let alone will he talk to any of us. The only one he has made an exception for is Syren," Sorrel continued. She ran a hand through tousled brown hair, "They act like some of the young boys in my old village, with absolutely no respect for the chain of command or anyone besides each other."

"They are very much like human boys. Oromis and Glaedr have spent the better parts of their lives looking out for each other, alone in the wilderness. They did not receive the same structured upbringing that other elves and Dragons have. Oromis left before his childhood ended. In terms of elven customs and culture, he is dearly behind. He has absolutely no intensions of catching up, as well. He is looking for his first way out. I do not wish to make him swear to stay here in the ancient language, but I will if I have to. It is not safe for a lone, unskilled Rider and Dragon alone in the wilderness, even ones with as much potential as Oromis and Glaedr."

"My question," Sorrel sighed, "Is where did Glaedr's egg come from? Was he abandoned by a wild female? Was he placed somewhere for safekeeping and Oromis stumbled upon him? Or did Oromis steal the egg right from her nest?"

"Oromis does not seem to be one to steal. A Dragon egg would not hatch for a thief," Varel said, "But this is grave news indeed. For if the female is still alive, she is no doubt looking for her hatchling. And if that is a fact, then Oromis and Glaedr are in very real danger."

"What should we do? If Oromis succeeds in running away with Glaedr, he will surely be killed before we could get to him," Sorrel wrung her hands together, "Should we make him swear an oath to us?"

"No," Varel shook his head, "No, we will not chain him to us. Have you not noticed how much he hates being here? He has only been here a week, and he has suffered frequent panic attacks in the time he has been awake, probably from claustrophobia or something of the sorts. We will not worsen his condition. Send envoys to every elf in contact with the wild Dragons. If we can get to the female before she gets to them, we may be able to save Oromis' life and Glaedr's sanity."

Varel's Dragon, a giant silver female named Skysong, spoke to both his Rider and Sorrel; _we will fly to the wild clans. _She was joined by her mate, Skolir, the royal purple beast bound to Sorrel.

"Very well," Varel conceded. He, like all Riders, hated to be apart from his Dragon. Still, if it was to protect another Rider, Varel would do whatever it took.


	4. So Far From Home

4

So Far From Home

If there was any such phobia that means you're afraid of being inside and in cities in towns, I had it. Barely two days after I awoke, I felt the return of the panic attacks that I had escaped when I left Ellesmera.

Needing something to focus on, I threw myself into the Ringmar for the next week, doing it for as long as possible during the day.

_Oromis,_ Glaedr intoned.

I ignored him.

_Oromis, you need to go and talk to someone about what's happening to you._

_No, I need to leave this forsaken forest._ I shot back.

_Do not take your anger out on me! Mayhaps a Dragon can do what you are trying, but you will lose yourself in it. _

_Glaedr, if I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it!_

_ Humph,_ Glaedr grabbed me right out of my last stretch, scraping my skin until I bled, _cease acting like a hatchling! At least talk to Katella if you will not talk to me._

_ Kat's busy with her training, _I spat at him.

_Oh? You have a nickname for her already? Well, I guess she rather is like a cat. I think it's her eyes. _

_ Glaedr…and what of you and Syren, then?_

_ Bah!_

_ Anyways,_ I sighed mentally_, I am still a child to Kat. She has to be at least fifty, and I think Syren's something along the lines of thirty-five. She's enormous._

_ True. However, no one beats the size of Skolir. He dwarfs us all, except for Skysong. I wonder how many eggs he's sired._

_ Not nearly as many as you._

_ Oromis! I'm five years old. He's been around thirty times as long as I have. He's mated many times. I've mated once._

With mixed emotions, I recalled the day that I had been awoken by the sounds and feelings of his mating.

_ Ah, that was a fine night, _he sighed.

_ I'm not so sure I agree._

"Oromis!"

Murmuring a quick healing spell, I turned towards the sound of my name. Katella stood a few feet from Glaedr, as if asking permission to come to me.

"Be nice, Glaedr," I told him, "Better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission, Kat."

"Friend, is it true that you got into a fight with one of the other novices earlier today?" 

"He insulted Glaedr."

Katella sighed, "Oromis, hazing the first years is somewhat of a common practice around here. However, beating someone within an inch of their life is not permitted! Avery is still in the healing ward."

"Good," I muttered, "Then he won't go after us again."

"You had a hardly fair advantage. He's a fourteen-year-old human. You're an Elf. Have you never heard the Rider's motto? 'To serve and protect.' We cannot do that if we are fighting amongst ourselves. You must learn self-control, Oromis."

I rounded on her, "And what is he to me? Just some scrawny piece of Dragon food."

"Avery is one of your peers, Oromis, your equal. He is one of our best." Katella put her hands on her hips. A strand of her silver hair escaped her tight bun, "You had no right to do what you did. On what grounds? He insulted your Dragon? Many more will insult Glaedr and you, and you cannot beat all of them up, no matter how hurt your pride is."

Glaedr chuckled; _she has you there, Oromis. You, although you were forced into it, agreed to study under Master Varel. We are the newest novices. We are lower in status then everyone here._

_ You know what? I'm going to the latrine. If you're going to conspire against me, then I'm not going to be around when you do._

_ Oromis,_ Glaedr huffed,_ I wish I knew you were this daft when I was in my egg. One part brave, three parts fool._

I stormed out from beneath his wing; _I shall take that as a compliment._

_ Just remember that it was your foolishness that almost killed us that one time._ He inclined his great head to Katella,_ come along, leave him be. He'll regret his actions in a few hours._

"Does he even listen to you?" Katella asked. 

_ Seldom._

I left before I could hear any more. What could I do? The plans of escape had become much bleaker over the course of this week. Glaedr loved it here, even though he did not show it. He was unconsciously mirroring my behaviour. I knew it was not fair to him, but I could not help myself.

This place reminded me too much of everywhere I had ever sought to escape. The crushing oblivion that was my parent's house. The nest of that Dragon that wished for me to be her hatchling's first meal. And now here, among the other Riders.

_I'm going mad,_ I thought.

_I thought you'd never realize it._

_ Glaedr!_

I took me a few minutes of solid sprinting to get away from his laughter.

"Slow down, Oromis," The voice was old, and deep. I realized I had just been about to run over Varel.

"My apologies, Master."

He looked down at me, like a father surveying his favourite son, "Obedience does not come naturally or easily to you, does it?"

Although I didn't want to, I found myself realizing that I did actually like Varel. He was the kind of elf that I admired, "No, Master."

"And you want nothing more than to escape away from us?"

"Why would I want to be here?" The question slipped out before I could stop it. I looked down at my feet, expecting rebuke. Somehow, when Varel lectured me, I actually listened to him. I had never listened to anyone before, apart from Glaedr.

His hand cupped my chin, "There is not anything for you out there. Only death."

He left me there, standing in the courtyard. As he left, he sang:

_It's time to move out of the darkness  
>Use what you feel inside<br>Your faith alone will guide you  
>Feel the turning tide<em>

_It's in your heart, it's in your soul  
>Don't be scared, keep believing<br>I know you know, deep inside  
>That your time has come<em>

_Once in every lifetime  
>If you do believe<br>Man can move a mountain  
>Change the course of history<br>How far we've come  
>So far from home<em>

_Trust in your path, you've been chosen  
>Become your destiny<br>Lead and they will follow you  
>Your truth will set you free…<em>


	5. And so it Begins

To all my readers, I have gone back and edited chapters 1-4 and reposted them. Please take the time to read them again.

5

And so it Begins

By the time Varel returned to his study, he had repeated his song three times. When he slipped in, Sorrel was waiting for him, with Katella sitting at her side.

"Start his training," Sorrel stated. She had always been rather brusque, but never to the point of rudeness. She had overcome her disadvantage quickly, as she had been one of the few human Riders when she had started, "He needs something to do besides let the other novices get to him."

"That is my plan, Sorrel. But we must choose carefully who he will train with."

"No matter how much I like him," Katella said, "For his own good, I must insist that he not train with me."

"If not you, Kat, then who?" Sorrel questioned.

Varel held up the hand marked with the geway insignia, "I will teach him. He will be integrated into my class."

"Varel!" Sorrel cried, "You only ever take fourth-year novices, if then!"

"Oromis obviously needs more structure than the traditional first-year classes can provide. However, Katella, I wish for you and Sorrel to switch places. At least for one term, Sorrel will take over your second year class, and you will take her position as my assistant."

"With all due respect, he needs to be with people other than me, Master Varel."

"That is true, Katella, but he needs you to help him get his feet wet, per say. At least until the panic attacks stop happening so frequently and he is used to being here."

"I do wonder what is causing his panic attacks. I've seen humans get them, but I've never heard it possible of an elf, especially one as young as Oromis."

"One cannot live with Senan and not be oppressed," Katella muttered.

"You'd do well not to ask him, Sorrel," Varel's voice was grave, "Have any of our envoys returned?"

"The envoys to the north have returned, only because there are not many dragons there."

"And?"

"And nothing, Varel. Not a single Dragon has lost an egg she did not want to lose."

"I am surprised nothing came from Vervada's colony in the South."

Sorrel had to stifle a laugh, "Our envoys to the Beor Mountains got lost in the Hadarac Desert. Senan went to lead them out. That will keep him out of our hair for a while."

"Oh?" Katella asked, "How did that happen?"

"They sent Ohnna and Kohnna, of all people."

"Ohnna and Kohnna? Are their Dragons not mated?"

"Yes, and the female, Saphira, just laid a rather large clutch of eggs. Twelve, I think."

Varel sighed, "What kind of an idiot sends Dragonless Riders into the Hadarac Desert on a mission of great importance such as this? Are they alright?"

"They are fine. A little low in the area of magic, but they will recover. Senan flew them back to Du Weldenvarden, and then was ordered to take the mission himself. Or rather, he was told to 'follow Esmeralda and Emerald and not get in their way.'"

"I take it," Katella laughed, "that you are not laughing at the misfortune of Ohnna and Kohnna, but at Senan's plight?"

"Yes, that's true," Sorrel was laughing outright. She sobered, "I do pity Esmeralda and Emerald, though."

Sorrel and Katella took their leave from Varel shortly thereafter. Even though they were different ages and different species, they were very good friends.

Katella climbed up into Syren's saddle for their nightly flight. Beside them, Sorrel was already on Skolir. The two female Dragon Riders took off, flying towards the sunset, "Nevertheless," Katella cried above the wind, "Esmeralda is the only one who can deal with Senan. And anyways, if he does something stupid, Emerald can just bite him."

Sorrel laughed until Syren swerved unexpectedly into Skolir in an attempt to avoid an incredibly confused Glaedr.


	6. Shadows of the Past

6

Shadows of the Past

Together, Skolir and Syren righted themselves and snatched Glaedr right out of the air. At least, that's what Glaedr told me, later on.

One minute I was whooping with exhilaration, and the next, I was clutching Glaedr's neck for dear life. My heart rate sped up and my breath came in short gasps.

_Oromis! _Glaedr cried out in his mind.

I did not hear him.

#####

"Glaedr?" Somehow, we were back on the ground, somewhere in the forest of Du Weldenvarden.

_Aye, Oromis. Wake, partner, for Katella and Sorrel are worried._

_ Sorrel?_

_ You should know of her. She is Varel's second, and his mate. Her Dragon is Skolir._

_ What happened?_

_ You had another shaking-body-mind-rot. I did not expect it, and I was confused. I almost flew into Syren, and she and Skolir helped me to land. You pulled me into your mind with you._

_ I am sorry, Glaedr._

_ Will you allow someone to help you now? It was mere fluke than we even survived that ordeal. Next time, we won't be so lucky._

_ How long—_

_ Has it been? I'm not so sure, but it's been several hours. Katella's nodding off on her feet, and Sorrel's already asleep._

_ You scared us, little one,_ This voice was much older, and much deeper. It made Glaedr's voice seem exceptionally juvenile. This was Skolir, then.

_I am sorry._

_ We are glad you are well, Oromis._ Syren angled her great green head towards me.

"Skolir? Who are you talking to?" the haze of voices in her head had brought Sorrel back into the land of the awake.

_Oromis is awake._

"I fell asleep!" Sorrel cried, jolting upright, "Skolir, why did you let me sleep?"

_You needed it. Now, see to the hatchling._

I looked at Sorrel. She towered over me, but only because I was on the ground. If I was at my full height, I would be at least a foot taller than her. Her hair was short—only to her shoulders—and mousy brown. Her eyes were clear blue, and they reminded me almost strikingly of my of father's eyes, "Oromis?"

I shifted on my bed of leaves, "I must apologies, Sorrel-elda" I told her.

"Do not apologise to me, young Rider. Apologies to your Dragon. He's the one you frightened out of the sky."

It took all my willpower not to fire a retort back at her. I had to remind myself repeatedly that if I insulted her, I would probably end up a smudge on the forest floor, as she would not leave enough of me behind to let the air be soiled with blood.

Sorrel clapped her hands together, "I know your name, and you know mine, but I will formally introduce myself. I am Sorrel Elrinnadaughter. I hail from the small village of Drault, on the edge of the Hadarac Desert. My Dragon is Skolir."

"I am Oromis, and I hail from Ellesmera. My Dragon is Glaedr."

"There," Sorrel stated, "Now that we formally know each other's names, you can tell me exactly what caused that little attack of yours."

"Sorrel!" Katella jumped from her seated position to stand between her friend and Oromis, "Varel told you not to ask him that!"

"Kat, after that little display—"

Kat began to speak swiftly in the ancient language, "Sorrel, you were told by the leader of our order not to press this matter. Leave it well alone."

Sorrel sighed, and said but two words, "For you."

I pulled myself upright, using Glaedr as a ladder, "What," I demanded, "Has Varel said about me?"

Katella directed her glare at me, "Sit down, Oromis, it is not for you to know that information. Mind that you call Master Varel by his proper title, as well."

She stepped from between Sorrel and me and took her spot at the other end of the leaves. I realized that the spot she was at was only a scant few inches away from where my head had laid not three minutes before.

I sat down in a rush, "You two know of my brother, right?"

"Of course," Kat's voice was more of a growl than anything else, "That Dragon of his had no standards when he hatched for Senan. My Mother told me that when Setach hatched, everyone thought that Senan might have had at least one redeemable quality, in order to be a Dragon Rider, but that changed as soon as everyone realized that there was no difference in the personality of Setach and Senan."

"Setach and Senan were a constant presence in my life from the day I was born. Still, even as a newborn, I couldn't breathe around them. It was as if they drew all of the magic out of the air, leaving me gasping for breath. I've had panic attacks for as long as I can remember. Mother and Father kept me separated from most everyone. I learned magic from the same tutor that taught the King, yet even when I mastered a concept well before my time, Mother always wished for me to move faster. She never took into account how the magic was affecting me, how it as not uncommon for someone to find me writhing under a tree somewhere in evermore frequent panic attacks. Finally, I was fed up. I took only the clothes on my back and left in the dead of night when I was twelve years old."

The two women were so caught up in my story, they barely even noticed when I paused, "I was thirteen when I found Glaedr's egg. A huge female Dragon had just deposited me in her nest. It was obvious that she wanted me to be her hatchling's first meal. I escaped—barely, but as I was running away, I caught sight of a golden egg. I picked it up without thinking, and just ran as fast as I could away from there. Glaedr hatched for me that night."

"What of the mother?" Sorrel said sharply, "What happened to her?"

"As far as I know, she lost our trail. Nevertheless, we never returned to where she had nested. I never saw her again."

"Where was the nest?" Sorrel demanded.

I didn't understand the drive in her voice, "Marna, I believe."

Sorrel and Katella exchanged black looks, "Please tell me you are not serious," Katella knelt beside me.

"What do you speak of, Kat?"

"Tell us, Oromis," Sorrel was also on her knees, "That you were not captured by Alexianna."

I sank into the bond, _Do you know who that is? _

Glaedr conveyed to me the image of a ferocious onyx female, riddled from head to toe with spikes and claws and armour. I knew, as soon as I saw her, that this was the Dragon who had captured me.

Another thought struck me. This was Glaedr's mother.

Sorrel stood up so fast her outline blurred—even to my eyes, "Varel must hear of this immediately." It took her and Skolir less than a minute to leave nothing but their scent behind.

Katella turned to me, "Of all the eggs you could have stolen, you had to steal hers?" She cried.

"I did not steal Glaedr! At least, not intentionally. The moment I touched his egg, I felt his consciousness inside me, and I knew I had to get him away. The egg started to_ hatch_ in my hands, Katella!"

"What are you talking about? Eggs take at least a day to hatch."

"There were cracks in it as soon as I picked it up! Would you have left a hatchling alone like that, especially one bound to you?"

"No," She sighed, "Can you stand? We need to get you back to Ellesmera. It's the only place you'll be safe."

I looked at her enquiringly, but she was already scrambling up Syren's right flank. I had noticed that I was the only Rider that used my Dragon's left side persistently.

Katella voiced this to me. I shrugged in response as we took off.

"My advice," She said, "Don't play this up. Try to use both sides, or someone may see it as a weakness and try to exploit it."

#####

The day after that, Glaedr and I began training with Varel and Skysong.

There were three others and their Dragons in the class with us. The first was Avery, and his female Senna. I was glad that she had not been around when I had got into that fight with Avery. She would have torn Glaedr and me both to shreds.

Then there were the half-elf twins, Aryanna and Ary. Ary's Dragon was a female named Aduna, as blue as anything, and Aryanna's was a male named Jierda, with scales the colour of mud slicked with oil.

Last was a rather solemn elf, named Elena. Her Dragon was a soft shade of pink. Elena called her Sunny, but Katella told me that Sunny's name was actually Aiedail. Katella also told me that Elena was her younger sister, but they had never been able to find much in common, until Aiedail had hatched.

We began with the Ringmar, which I was so proficient with that I had begun to invent a whole new fourth level (there were only three to begin with), just to challenge myself.

When we finished, a light sheen of sweat had formed over Varel's brow, but I was still ready to go. The rest of the class were in varying stages of exertion.

I found myself speaking with Elena and Katella more and more over the next few months. They were as different as night and day, but somehow, I knew I brought them closer together than they had ever been before.

It was one night, six months after I had begun my apprenticeship to Varel, that I realized the panic attacks had stopped coming.

Things were just better in general. I was on very good terms with Avery. In fact, our conflict had turned into a friendly competition. The twins liked to keep to themselves, but every so often, they would challenge the rest of the class to a melee. By the end of the day, we would collapse from exhaustion, and I would laugh for the first time in years.

Still, those were my good days. The bad days came more frequently than the good, yet still without the panic attacks. I could be very sullen and hostile, and as a result, Glaedr would mirror my mood. We would go to class, but only until Varel refused to put up with us and sent us back to our chambers.

Katella would not bother trying to talk to us, but I always felt the mind of Elena outside our door, wordlessly dropping off scrolls for me to read. She lingered there, sometimes for hours on end. I found her presence comforting.

Don't get me wrong, I was trying. It was the hardest thing I had ever tried to do. What made it all the worse, though, was that I didn't know how it started, nor did I know how to stop it.


	7. Love Hurts

7

Love Hurts

_You're in love with Elena. Don't bother denying it, I can see it in your heart._

_ Why must you always be like that?_

_ If there was ever a person to talk to, it would be Elena. She's spent her life in Katella's shadow. She feels how you feel, and she deals with it only slightly better than you. You could help her just as much as she could help you._

_ Just a few months ago you were telling me to talk to Katella. Now Elena?_

_ Katella can't understand you the way Elena can. We didn't know Elena then._

_ Have you been gossiping about us with Sunny again? _

_ I would not call it gossiping._

_ Are you going to enlighten me?_

_ No. This, you'll have to find out for yourself, little one._

I groaned, and pulled out of Glaedr's head. Why he chose today of all days to tell me that, I would never know.

Master Varel was giving us our term examinations today. Basically, he was grouping us, and then dropping us in very random places all over Alegaesia. I was with Elena, Aryanna, and Varel, and we were being dropped in the middle of the Hadarac Desert.

Avery and Ary were to be dropped in the Northern part of Du Weldenvarden with Katella.

Varel explicitly told me that he already knew I could survive in the forest for years on end. He did not, however, know if I could survive in the desert. Because the desert was more dangerous than the forest, what with the constant threat of death by dehydration, he was joining us himself.

We'd have to survive for a week, and make it out of wherever we were on foot. The Dragons would come with us, but they were not supposed to fly unless it was just on a small scouting mission.

We were to leave at three hours after dawn. It was now an hour before dawn. Even though it was early, I still went down to the pavilion. I brought a small pack filled with my waterskin and some food, as it would be hard to come by in the Hadarac. Glaedr wore no saddle—I had long since built up enough scar tissue on my legs to ride him comfortably without it.

Only Elena was there before me. We greeted in the traditional Elven way—something we both found cumbersome, yet she was much more used to it than I was. Elena was three years older than me, and she had not lost six years of her 'education.'

As soon as I saw her in her traveling clothes, I knew Glaedr had been right.

My heart jumped up to an audible level.

"Oromis?" She turned to me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

When she smiled, the perceptible beat threatened to jump out my throat, and my knees threatened to buckle.

She took a step forward. I fought to keep myself under control, but after six and a half years of acting as I pleased, it was very difficult. I backed up and almost tripped over Sunny's tail.

"Elena?" I breathed, "You're Dragon's trying to sabotage me. Again." She was now so close that her scent was almost overwhelming me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, away from the form-fitting tunic.

"Aye," Elena muttered, "Did you ever think of why she's trying to sabotage you?" She peered up at me under her dark eyelashes, her emerald eyes shining. Her teeth delicately grasped the bottom of her full lips.

This girl was going to be the death of me.

Elena backed me up further, and this time, I did trip over a Dragon tail. I grabbed her hand in a desperate effort to keep myself upright, but only managed to pull her down on top of me.

_OWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

Elena's knee had gone straight into the fork of my legs as she fell, rendering me unable to talk, think, or even breathe.

"What is going on here?" Varel's voice boomed across the arena.

I recovered enough to emit a high-pitched squeak.

Elena rolled off of me. I curled into a foetal position. I felt Glaedr drape his tail around me, forming a golden barrier between me and the rest of the world. For the next few minutes, I just lay there in the dirt, gasping for breath and waiting for the pain to subside. I squeezed my eyes closed.

Yes, my death was imminent.

_Oromis?_

_ Owwwwwwww…_

_ Will you be alright?_

My thoughts were so soft even I almost could not hear them. _Eventually._ Out loud, I muttered a mild curse picked up from some nomads that had camped in my clearing one night in a rather breathy voice.

When I opened my eyes and started to uncurl myself, Varel was standing over me. He held out a hand, "Can you stand, Oromis?"

I shook my head without a word, but I still reached out and took his hand. I allowed him to help me to a position where I was sitting on Glaedr's tail.

Elena knelt in front of me, and I hastily wiped away a few traitorous tears.

"Will you forgive me, Oromis? I did not mean to hurt you," Elena whispered.

I pulled her up onto Glaedr's tail with me, "It was an accident, Elena. There is nothing to forgive. If I blame anyone—" I glared at my Dragon "—it's Glaedr. He's the one with the conveniently placed tail."

Glaedr growled in my head. My glare turned into a grin.

It occurred to me that Elena had enlisted the two Dragons in order to help seduce me. I, being me, had managed to mess it up.

If Varel hadn't been standing right beside us, I would have kissed her right then and there. I imagined running my hand through her dark hair, and just how she would _taste._

_ Oromis, if you do not stop thinking like that, I will lick you from head to toe._

I shuddered.

But I could not stop now.

_Oromis!_

"Both of you," Varel said, "Take that out of my arena. If I see you so much as touch each other, except in combat classes, I will have to get creative with punishments." Although there was a light edge to his voice, I shuddered once more. Varel could get very imaginative with punishment, as I had learned in my six months training with him.

Elena and I scampered.

We took to the garden, to a place where the entire class frequented the rare times we had time off and I was not in a state. There, we sat together on a low hedge and intertwined our fingers.

"Elena, if Katella was the flash that brought me back here, you were to soft candle that bade me to stay at your side. Tell me that you do not feel the same way I do."

"If I did that," She breathed, "Then I would be lying, and our language does not allow us to lie."

I leaned in a tiny bit closer, "That is exactly what I wanted to hear." 

I sat still and allowed her to close the distance between us. Her noes touched mine, and I looked into her emerald eyes. At last, she tilted her head to the side a few degrees and pressed her lips to mine. It was gentle and tentative, but I responded with a passion that I had never experienced before.

I had been right—she was delicious. Like blackberries and apples and she smelled like lilies—

We fell off the hedge, and I heard something crack. It took Ary and Aryanna screaming behind us for me to realized that my right ankle had swelled up to three times its normal size.

It took me at least five seconds to register that I was supposed to be in pain, and another five to actually feel that pain.

Muttering the nomad's curse again, I tried and failed to pick myself up off the ground.

Wordlessly, Ary and Aryanna each grabbed an arm and helped me to my feet.

"Way to go, Oromis," Aryanna chided.

"You finally put the moves on Elena, and end up with a broken ankle for your trouble. Can you get any clumsier?" Ary was chuckling.

If I hadn't been slashing my lip open in an attempt to control myself as the white-hot agony shot from my leg, I would have slapped them both. As it is, they were the only thing keeping me upright.

Elena walked on the other side of Ary as we made our way back to the arena, wearing a look of concern that I had never seen her wear before, except for when Avery had impaled himself on Sunny's spikes, causing massive internal damage. It had taken almost all of us to heal him, and both the twins and I had passed out.

She looked as if she was about to cry, and that scared me. Elena was strong. I had never seen her cry, not even when I had yelled at her on one of my bad days.

Maybe it was something I had done.

I went limp in the twin's arms as the first panic attack in over two months washed over me.


	8. If Not For Me Then You'd Be Dead

8

If Not For Me Then You'd be Dead

"It's been almost three months, Varel. Why now?" Sorrel stood beside a makeshift bed as Varel worked over the shaking Oromis.

Ary, Aryanna, and Elena had rushed in only a few moments before. Oromis had been carried in Ary's arms, while Aryanna and Elena frantically shouted for help.

Very few of them had actually witnessed Oromis have a panic attack. Aryanna was in her brother's arms, somewhere off in the corner. The sisters, Katella and Elena, were behind Sorrel. The air between them was tense.

It took exactly one minute of watching Oromis shiver for Katella to pull her sister into the hall. Sorrel, Ary, Aryanna, Varel, and everyone else around heard them shouting at each other.

"What do you think you were doing in the garden with him, Elena?"

"Exactly what it looked like, Katella." Elena wasn't shouting—yet.

"What made you feel the need to break his ankle and then give him a panic attack?"

Now Elena was yelling. It was the first time that anyone had ever heard her raise her voice, "Wait a minute—you think I did that? I don't even know how he managed to get injured while kissing me! And as for the panic attack, I don't know what caused it! He doesn't even know what causes them! Besides, don't you think I'd be dead by now if I did? Nothing stops a Dragon with a personal vendetta. Not even Sunny and Syren combined would be able to save me from Glaedr. I don't want to hurt Oromis, Katella!" She paused, trying to catch her breath. A moment after everyone thought she was finished, she blurted, "I love him!"

"You've only known him for six months! You cannot know that yet."

"Just because you've never been in love, doesn't mean I can't be!"

"You're twenty-one, Elena, and he is eighteen. He has much to sort out before he can even think about giving you what you want from him. He's not ready, and you're not ready!"

"Did you ever think that maybe I understand what it's like to grow up in the shadow of an older sibling? You are nothing like Senan, Katella, but I can still relate to what Oromis is going through."

"The relationship between you and me is nothing at all like what goes on between Senan and Oromis!"

Inside the healing ward, Oromis had gotten worse. His face was starting to tint blue from lack of oxygen, and his limbs moved on their own accord, each movement more erratic than the last.

Finally, Varel said to Sorrel, "Silence those two, now, Sorrel, or we're going to lose him. He can't stop this on his own." Varel pinned Oromis' arms down.

Ary and Aryanna were already tearing out of the room, in the direction of the sister's shouting match. Ary tackled Katella to the ground, while Aryanna tried and failed to knock Elena off her feet.

"What are you doing?" Katella cried, picking herself up off the ground.

Ary clamped a hand over her mouth, "Master, please, be quiet! You and Elena are making Oromis worse! He's been in there for almost ten minutes, and he still hasn't stop shaking!"

A deep, gluteal cry issued from within the room, followed by a crash. The four immediately raced back inside.

Sorrel was against one ruined wall, helping Varel pick himself up off the ground. There was a body-shaped imprint of splinters in the wood. Varel crossed the room with a slight limp, "We need to get him calmed down. He had his arm tangled in the bed; somehow he managed to break it. I cannot heal him until he stops thrashing about."

"How did you end up on the other side of the room, Master?"

"Aryanna, now is not the time! Elena, please tell me you know of something that can be done. He will faint from lack of air in a few seconds."

Without a word, Elena crossed to Oromis' thrashing form. She bent over him and brought her lips down against his.

The effect was instantaneous. By kissing him, she forced him to take deep breaths through his nose. As oxygen rushed into his brain, he began to calm down.

Elena continued the kiss for as long as she could, until she had to break it off, gasping for air as she did so. She inhaled only once before she captured his lips again.

She continued doing this until he calmed right down and fell into a deep, natural sleep. Exhaustion had overcome the pain of his broken ankle and wrist.

Varel muttered a healing spell over Oromis' ankle, and Katella took care of his wrist. Elena sat down heavily and put her head between her knees, fighting the dizziness that threatened to make her pass out.

Aryanna and Ary channelled some energy towards Varel, giving him the means to heal the wound his crash into the wall had caused. They wrote that crash off as freak discharge of magic from Oromis as he lost complete control.

"We will leave later, at two hours past noon," Varel said, "Oromis should be awake by then."

The roar from outside showed Glaedr's displeasure, but Varel remained firm.


	9. Alexianna

9

Alexianna

Waking up with a mouthful of branch, I reviewed the past three days. First, that awful attack. Then, only a few hours later, we left for the Hadarac. I knew Varel was planning on quizzing us along the way, but I thanked my few lucky stars that he let me sleep. There had been a worried edge to Glaedr's thoughts. We both knew I was not alright.

I spent most of that day sleeping, strapped to Glaedr. Master Varel had insisted he wear a saddle so I wouldn't fall off mid-flight if Glaedr had to perform a rather complex manoeuvre while I was asleep.

I woke up ill that first morning, but managed to get through that day without vomiting or injuring myself.

The next I fared no better. Our progress was slow, mostly because we were on foot. Though, when I ate lunch that day and retched it back up and collapsed a few moments later, he allowed me to climb up and rest on Glaedr's back (actually, he and Elena used magic to lift me there. I could hardly move on my own).

The next day, I was kidnapped by the onyx shadow that was Alexianna, Glaedr's mother.

Imagine my surprise when Glaedr and I landed on top of Senan and Setach.

"Get off of m—what is going on? Oromis? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? We were kidnapped, same as you. How long have you been here?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because like it or not, we're in the same boat. Or nest. She's probably going to eat me because she thinks I stole her egg, and you smell like me."

"Did you steal her egg?"

"Do you know me at all, Senan?"

"No, not at all. You do look like death, though. What, did she snatch you up after one of your panic attacks?" There was a condescending edge in Senan's voice that I recognized. I had heard it so many times in my childhood.

"Your remarks are not helping, Senan. We need to find a way out of here. Any ideas, Glaedr?"

_You need to rest, Oromis. You've been looking dreadful for days. I'll light them on fire if I have to, but they will get you out of here._

_ Us out of here, Glaedr. No matter how crazy your mother is, we are a team._

_ Rest, little one. I shall deal with your brother and that overgrown rock lizard. _

I rose to my hands and knees and crawled over, under Glaedr's golden wing membranes. I was so, so tired. Tired of hurting, tired of being sick, tired of panic attacks, and most of all, already tired of my brother.

I fell asleep to Glaedr's growling. Setach was three times his size, but Glaedr had ten times Setach's spirit.

#####

There was a large, foreign conscious near when I woke. The animalistic edge set me off, but it was the sophistication that made me realize who it was.

Still, I was feeling better, and that was a good sign. Glaedr growled at Alexianna, keeping his wings closed over me.

_Hush, hatchling. _Her voice was ancient._ I have quarrel with the elf that stole one of my eggs._

_ I didn't take Glaedr's egg!_

_ SILENCE! Did your dam never tell you that it was wrong to steal? Especially someone else's offspring?_

_ For the last time, I did not steal Glaedr's egg! I was trying to save my own life! I almost tripped over his egg, and it hatched in my hands!_

_ Who took it from my nest, then?_

_ I don't know. When I was in your nest, the eggs were hatching around me! As if I was going to stick around and let myself get torn to pieces by baby dragons. And I wasn't about to take one and have it eat me later!_

Before the great onyx female could respond, rescue came in the form of Varel and Skysong, Elena and Sunny, Aryanna and Jierda, and a human woman astride an emerald dragon.

The woman cried, "Release them, Alexianna! They have done you no harm!"

Into the minds of everyone present, the emerald male she rode projected _mother, please, don't hurt one of our Riders. If you hurt Oromis, you will drive your son insane, if the shock and pain of it all does not kill him!_

Alexianna growled a deep, feral sound. She turned her back to us, and I took the opportunity to scramble between Glaedr's shoulders, wincing as I moved for the first time in hours.

_Go, hatchlings. But if I even hear whispers that prove Emerald's claim incorrect, you should expect much more than just a kidnapping. I imagine elf would taste rather sweet—at least, that is what I have been told._

Without answering her, Glaedr took off, followed closely by Setach.

We flew in silence until I looked behind us and could no longer see Alexianna, "Why did she just let us go?"

The human female Rider turned towards me in her saddle, "You're Senny's little brother, right?"

I glared at her until I laughed at the nickname, "I should have thought of that. Senny, huh, Senan?"

"I told you never to use that name!" Senan, ahem, _Senny_, shouted.

"Anyway," the Rider as grinning, "She let us go because she knows what the bond between Dragon and Rider is like. We taught her that, ages ago. Well met, Rider, I am Esmeralda Katrinasdaughter, and this is Emerald, older brother to your Dragon."

"I am Oromis, and this is Glaedr," I completed the elfish greeting that she began, "How do you put up with my brother?"

"Not easily. I've been assigned with him for the past two hundred years. Eventually, you start to find out what his weakness are."

Elena and Sunny flew over towards us, "How are you, Oromis?"

I grinned at her, "Apart from everything and everyone that's aspired to kill or otherwise hurt me in the past few days, including you," I laughed at her expression, "And that stupid, unfounded panic attack? I think I feel better than I have in a while. At least mentally. Physically, I still feel as if I've been trampled into stone."

And that was just the beginning. Though we didn't see tooth nor scale of Alexianna for the next century, she was a constant threat.

#####

At one hundred and eighteen, I was still very young by the definition of the elves. My panic attacks came yearly, rather than daily or monthly. I remained the most unconventional Rider of humans and elves both—but I was getting much better at hiding my emotions.

Elena, the twins, Avery, and I had been in the field for the last three quarters of the century. I hadn't seen my brother in nearly that long, nor my parents. In the meantime, though, I had met Katella and Elena's parents, first as a friend, and then as Elena's mate. Glaedr sired twelve clutches of eggs with Sunny, and three with a wild female named Cera.

Elena and I left Glaedr and Sunny for a few days when Sunny laid the last clutch of eggs. We took horses and rode to the place where I had been kidnapped by Alexianna the first time.

Wordlessly, I swung off my horse, telling her to return for me in a few hours. Elena did the same.

"This is the place?" She asked. Elena had changed a lot in the last century. She was less broody, and more outspoken.

I nodded.

Grey scales littered the ground, along with what was once vibrant eggshells. With a start, I realized I was standing in the exact place that Glaedr had hatched for me—on top of his eggshell, no less. The shells were no longer golden, but grey as well. I vaguely remembered this from after he had marked me.

"It's special, isn't it?" Elena asked, "The place our Dragon hatches for us. I was seventeen. I snuck into where Sunny's egg was kept. You know how we're not supposed to be paraded in front of the egg until we're twenty? Well, it was surprisingly weakly guarded. My friend Eona picked it up, and we carried it to an alcove in the forest. I suppose I should have known it wouldn't be her when the egg didn't respond. As soon as I touched the egg, though, I felt Sunny. It took almost a day for Sunny to hatch, and the branding was some of the worst pain I've ever experienced. Still, every year, Sunny and I return to that spot. I kind of enshrined her eggshell. I'll tell you what," this was one of the longest speeches Elena had ever given, "We'll take you and Glaedr next time."

I knelt and picked up one of the ancient eggshells. I couldn't even feel Glaedr here anymore. In a way, I didn't understand how this place was special.

"The spell?" I asked.

"I'm ready," she said.

I began to chant in the ancient language. It was a very long spell—Elena, Katella, Avery, the twins and I had spent months deriving and re-wording it until, finally, Varel had deemed it workable and Elena and I had memorized it. It was basically a tracking spell, but as we would have to track events that happened a century ago, it was much more complex.

I nearly faltered as a spectral version of my thirteen-year-old self appeared. It moved like a wolf—each movement was sure, but very animalistic.

I was surprised it did not have fur, until I realized that it was me, one hundred and five years ago.

After I ceased my chant, the first thing I said was, "I really looked like that once? It's a wonder Glaedr hatched for me! I look like a half-starved racoon."

Elena smiled, "You looked worse when you found Katella and Syren. Kat told me that at first she thought you were a stalker or something of the sort. Then she saw your geway insignia and realized you were an elf. What truly sealed her friendship, though, was when you and Glaedr healed Syren. Do you even realize how close to death you came?"

One of my eyebrows lifted, and together we tore after the spectral-me.


	10. To Loose a Brother

10

To Loose a Brother

Spectral-me was used to being on its own. It wore only dark leggings, and its silver hair was tied back in a leather headband, much like the one I wore now.

We followed it all day. It hunted for food—this part almost made me throw up, and Elena did vomit in the bushes—and I made Elena turn away when it relieved itself, even though it was nothing she hadn't seen before.

When it lay down to sleep, the onyx shadow—Alexianna, for she could be no other—appeared. She grabbed it with her claws, and before it could even scream, bore it away.

"Come on!" I cried, "The nest is this way!"

Elena sprinted beside me as we tried in vain to keep up with a flying dragon.

All of a sudden, a third specter ran right through me. The event made me stumble to a stop, "There is no possible way! _Senan_ stole Glaedr's egg?" But there was no denying it. Here was spectral-Senan, carrying the golden Dragon egg that I instantly recognized as Glaedr's.

"That bloody hypocrite! And we spent an entire day trapped in her nest! He never bothered to tell me that it was he that stole the egg? Why would he do that? Why would he steal a wild Dragon egg? I mean, does that make any sense to you?" I exploded.

Elena put a hand over mine, "Calm, Oromis. We shall look up your brother and ask exactly that."

"Can we gut him first? He'll be much more cooperative with a sword through his intestines."

Elena laughed, "Not now, Oromis. But I promise, if you get killed in any way because of him, I will go out of my way to kill him for you."

I pouted slightly and pecked her lips, "But that would not give me the satisfaction of killing him."

"Still, he is your brother, and you would be in exile."

"Oh? And what about you?"

"Well, I'd have probable cause."

"So would I."

"The penalties are a lot steeper if you are a blood relation."

"Then he is no longer my brother."

"You never said he was in the first place. I don't think I've ever heard you call him brother, or refer to him as your brother."

"I think I've only ever done that in my head. Or maybe one time, before I ran awaAAAHHHH!"

_ Stop struggling and get up here, the both of you. We've been called away. Something attacked on Avery's patrol. He's been hurt. The twins are en route. I think even Sorrel's been called out. And wherever she goes, so too does Varel._

Now that Glaedr was almost one hundred and ten years old, the distance to my usual spot was considerable. Still, we'd been together so long that I covered the distance in a second. Elena hoisted herself up behind me, grabbing tightly to my waist as Glaedr turned on a dime and sped back the way he came.

"Oromis!" Elena cried over the wind, "The spell! End the spell!"

Cursing softly, I let go of the magic.

_Glaedr, where are we going?_

_No one has told me. We're getting impressions from some of the closer Riders, but other than that, nothing._

I opened my mind to him as much as I could without taking down too many barriers. Impressions, yes, there were impressions. But of what? A streak of blue—that was Ary and Aduna. I hadn't realized they were so close to us. Less than one hundred leagues as the Dragon flies.

How far was Avery? We could get nothing from him and Senna but pain. Oddly enough, I recognized Senan, Setach, Esmeralda, and Emerald fighting beside Senna, who seemed to be moving as if she too was wounded.

We could save Avery, and confront Senan at the same time.

_Do not ponder such things now! Elena, join up with us. Forget courtesy, I'm your dragon's mate!_

Elena's bell-like mind joined first with Glaedr, and through him, me. She had underlying music—it was so refreshing to be in her head, because it was so different from my own. She didn't let me in very often, but we both relished in it. There, our feelings were out in the open.

_Fly, Glaedr!_ She cried in our heads.

_May the wind be ever beneath your wings, my friend. Fly, Glaedr, as if the enemy is on our tails!_

_ We shall fly,_ was my Dragon's only response.

#####

It took us only a few hours to hear the raging battle, and only a few minutes after that to see it. Elena drew her rose blade off of her left hip with her right hand, and I drew Naegling off of my right hip with my left hand.

"Oromis! Elena!" Esmeralda cried, "Nice of you to join us!"

"Wouldn't miss a chance to show Senny up!" I yelled back as Glaedr dove towards the approaching opponents. It appeared to be a small army of renegade magicians. I recognized one as Cynthanitha, a young Rider who had lost her Dragon in the battle that happened just before I ran into Katella and Syren in Du Weldenvarden—the same one Syren had been mortally wounded in. She had been barely thirty at the time.

"Not the right time, Oromis!" Varel and Sorrel swooped onto the scene, "FIGHT! We are the Dragon Riders, and we fight for peace! United we stand!"

I lifted my sword high into the air, just as every Rider around me did the same. The noise of the Dragon's roars was deafening.

"FOR ALEGASIA!" I bellowed, and the cry was taken up.

With each pass, the Dragons razed the magicians to the ground. I hated to think of all the wasted talent, so I fought to keep my mind objective. Where I failed at that, Glaedr stepped in.

Yes, one lone Rider would have had trouble with this force. But eight? We wiped the table with them.

As the cries died down, I slipped off of Glaedr's back, falling some thirty feet to roll into a crouch right beside Avery.

An arrow. It had pierced all the way through his breastbone, and one of his lungs. He was drowning in his own blood. The still form of Senna lay wrapped around him. So she had been injured. Mortally.

His voice was no more than a choking whisper, "Knew you'd come, Oromis. You never could resist a fight."

"Still, friend!" I jerked his tunic out of the way to inspect his wound. It was red an inflamed—already infected. Poison.

He continued to try and talk, "My Dragon is gone, Oromis, there is…nothing left for me. The Order has no use for a Dragonless Rider. Look at Cynthanitha today," he coughed, "Do you remember…when we first met?"

My hitching sobs turned to choked laughter, "How could I forget? You spent days in the healing ward."

"Still, you beat me in that regard, did you not, brother?" I wiped away some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You never could best me in a duel. Yet Senna always seemed to be around to knock me unconscious when I did the same to you."

"Look after yourself and Glaedr, okay? For me? You're a survivor, Oromis. You'll probably live longer than all of us. Do try to die in an honourable way, though, please." He drew a shuddering breath, which I knew was one of his last, "It would be pathetic if you were killed by disease or a hatchling or something."

I nodded, "Rest in peace, Brother. May you and Senna ride together as all other who did before. May the wind rise under her wings evermore."

The look on Avery's face was so peaceful as he drew his final breath, "Senna," Pale eyelids closed over golden brown eyes, and Avery, son of Alanar, died.

I didn't know how long I stayed there, hunched over his shell as it grew colder and colder and paler and paler. It was only the touch of Glaedr in my mind that eventually roused me enough to turn into Elena's embrace. Together we held each other and cried for our friend, for our brother.

The Dragons now roared in grief for our fallen comrades.

Eventually, I pulled myself to my feet and turned on Senan. Marching straight up to him, I poked him hard in the chest. It did not help that I was six inches shorter than him, "In the last one hundred years, you never thought to mention that it was you who stole Glaedr's egg? After we spent an entire day trapped in Alexianna's nest?"

"What are you talking about, little brother?"

"Do not deny it! Elena and I both saw it with our own eyes!" I cried.

"I take it the spell worked, then?" Varel asked, speaking for the first time. I was startled to realize that his eyes were also filled with tears. Nevertheless, this revelation did make sense. Avery had been his apprentice for longer than any of the rest of the class, and he was one of the very best.

"What spell?" Senan looked genuinely frightened. Ah, spot on the mark, then, "How dare you accuse me of stealing a Dragon's egg!"

"I don't accuse unless there is proof. The spell is solid evidence! Master Varel even looked over it himself."

"You must have worded it incorrectly, then," Senan hissed, "And put your hatred for me into the spell."

"I would never falsify evidence, even if it was against you! If you knew me at all, then you would know that! If it would so please you, we can return to the scene and have someone else do the spell! You can work it yourself if you want!"

"There is no point! I didn't steal the egg!"

"You have a very weak argument, Senan. Oromis and I saw it with our own eyes." I was wondering when Elena would step in.

Senan actually raised a hand as if to strike at her.

The blow never landed. Esmeralda had come up from behind him and flipped him onto his back on the ground. The fist I aimed at him flew harmlessly over his head.

"You fool," Esmeralda spat, "Three hundred years I've put up with you, Senan, but know now that you go too far. To steal a Dragon egg is among our greatest taboos, the only greater being purposefully hurting another being. In the last few moments, you have shown you are capable of both. We ought to just hand you over to Alexianna."

"No, that is not what we will do, Esmeralda. We will bring Senan back to Ellesmera with us, and allow the King to hear our verdict. Though, Senan, there must be a reason you sought to abandon our vows and do the unthinkable."

Wordlessly, Senan pointed at me.

"We did it for him."


	11. One Thing

11

One Thing

Sorrel watched. That's what she always did. She was Varel's eyes. And just as she was his eyes, their son, Farowen, was his Father's ears. There was nothing that had ever gone on in their order without Varel knowing.

Mayhaps that wasn't as true as they had thought.

Nevertheless, Sorrel still watched. She watched Avery die in the red that was once green. She watched Oromis, and all of Avery's peers, cry. She watched Senan cower under Oromis' merciless stare. His reaction to the accusation had proved his guilt.

Never in all her four hundred years did Sorrel ever think she would miss an event this huge. How could she now face her mate, knowing that her human shortcomings had cost him insight into one of the worst scandals since before his time?

No—she's spent the last two centuries at Varel's side, very rarely coming into contact with Senan. And Senan had rarely come into contact with anyone in the Order, bar Esmeralda. Esmeralda was human, as well, but she hadn't noticed either.

What truly shocked Sorrel, however, was that Emerald hadn't smelled his mother on Senan and Setach the moment they had returned after stealing the egg.

Senan spat out a curse that he had no doubt picked up from his little brother.

Sorrel felt Esmeralda was extremely justified in slapping Senan upside the head. Which she did.

"Come along, Senan," she said, "You are riding with me."

#####

Oromis' every demeanour worried Elena. She knew that she had to get him away from his brother, and quickly.

"Oromis, let Esmeralda deal with him. We have to see to Senna and Avery."

He turned to her, his hands in claws by his side, raking at his tunic. She hated to see the sadness in his eyes. Elena caught sight of her own reflection in his eyes—she was in much the similar state, but she didn't look as if she was going to fall to pieces.

Together Elena, Ary, Aryanna, and Oromis recited the grave-digging spell that they had been taught. It was traditional to bury the fallen Rider and Dragon where they fell.

The burial finished, Oromis used a fraction of energy to clean the area around the grave site. The blood disappeared, as did the smell. Small, green shoots began to push their way up through the ground. And then Oromis began to weave a spell for a single, living, diamond rose to grow up out of the soil just below the granite tombstone.

On the tombstone he wrote:

_Here beneath the shining diamond rose, lies brother mine in deep endless sleep, and sister his free as the wind blows , to fly away in blue sky boundless deep._

As they finished, Elena was not astonished—but slightly alarmed—by the faces of her companions.

Oromis wore the hardest mask she had ever seen him wear. His face was as if chiselled from stone, every feature taut stark white. There were tears leaking from Ary's eyes, but Aryanna was actually smiling.

When Elena raised an eyebrow at her, Aryanna replied, "He died exactly the way he wanted to. I remember him telling me one time that he wanted to die honourably, in battle, fighting with only Senna at his side. He wanted to die fighting solo, as the Riders of Old."

Oromis' face was unreadable, even to Elena.

There was one way to always know what he was thinking, even when she was not in his mind. One way that she had been anxious to try, but knew she—and him—hadn't been emotionally ready for the intimacy it required yet.

Now, however, they were.

Elena grabbed Oromis' pale, calloused hand and pulled him towards the untouched wood on the edge of the battle field—a large clump of trees that used to be part of Du Weldenvarden. The trees were close, but not uncomfortably so, and sunlight streamed in between the leaves. The air was warm and comfortable.

Glaedr muttered something about checking in on Sunny and took to the sky.

Their time had come.


	12. The Day Our Earth Stood Still

12

The Day Our Earth Stood Still

_Our time has come._ What did she mean?

_You know of that which I speak, Oromis._

_ Are you sure, Elena? It would pull you out of the field._

_ I'm not much good now, anyways, with Glaedr and Sunny mating almost every year._

_ Elena—_

_ It is our time. Can you not feel it, my love?_

_ Of course I can. I just—_

_ Just what, Oromis?_

_ Nothing. You are right, as always, aren't you? It is our time._

_ Of course I am._ Her hand squeezed mine firmly, pulling me along.

We reached a small, almost perfectly circular clearing. A stalk of lilies grew in the very centre, and around them were multitudes of other wildflowers—wild roses, bluebells, tulips, violets, freesias, and even a few brilliantly coloured pansies.

"Isn't it amazing?" Her voice was no more than a whisper. Still, it rang in my ears—but not unpleasantly so.

She was on me before I could even respond, pushing me down onto what I noticed to be the only clear patch of grass in the entire clearing.

Her entire body seemed to melt right into me—as if she was made for me, and me alone.

_And I am. Nothing will ever take you away from me._

_ That's a good thought._

She laughed in my head, and I pulled her tunic over her head. She kissed me as soon as her head was free. Her soft, succulent lips took my breath away. When we pulled away, both of us were panting.

Elena ripped at my tunic with a fury that I didn't know she possessed. I let her at it. I had no special attraction to the garment—it was ruined anyway, from the battle. She moved onto my sword belt, taking more care, but using the same amount of speed. I drew away her rose-pink novice's blade and my own golden novice's blade and threw them to the other end of the clearing. We were due to receive our Rider's swords any time now. In fact, the smith (whose name escaped me at the moment) was in the process of making them.

I fumbled with unlacing Elena's corset—she didn't usually wear one, but the one she had was made like chainmail. Sensing my dilemma, Elena took hold of one string and the entire mechanism came undone. I threw it out of our way.

My flesh seared as she pressed herself even closer to me. How could this beauty really be mine? Yet here she was, in my arms.

_Where else would I be?_ She asked as she caressed my cheek. I ran a hand over her breasts and down all the way to her leggings. She freed herself of the cumbersome garment and then set about releasing me from mine.

I had never been completely naked around a woman before. But this felt more natural than almost anything—except maybe my bond with Glaedr.

Our next moves were purely instinctual—for beast, human, and elf alike. And so the last official night of my bachelorhood passed. All that existed was Elena.

#####

Elves do not take intercourse lightly. Children are revered in our society, and the ultimate taboo was to not be able to provide for them.

Elena and I, being two of many hundreds of Dragon Riders, could afford a family.

What am I talking about to the casual human observer?

One thing only elves and Riders know. Elf females didn't have monthly cycles of fertility. No, much like animals, our females came into heat once a year, come spring.

Early that next morning, I looked out to a beautiful morning, finally shaking off the winter's chill.

Elena had come into heat a week ago. And a single mating had never once failed to produce a child.

I was panicking just a little, lying beside Elena. I fear I had a small panic attack, but it really wasn't anything on the ones I had had before. There was no doubt in my mind that Elena was pregnant. And I was the father, obviously.

Elena stirred beside me, her eyes fluttering open. I ran a hand through her dark hair.

_You're beautiful,_ she told me.

_Not as beautiful as you. Kiss me sweet, Elena, and then we shall go home._

She captured my mouth in hers. Instead of pulling away, though, she rolled onto me and connected us once more.

_Elena…_

_ Mmmhmm?_

_ We should be leaving…_

_ But I'm not ready to go…_

_ Varel and Sorrel deserve to know. Not to mention your sister, though she may kill me—and besides, we have to talk to Avery's wife and daughter._

_ Oh, I'm not looking forward to that…_

_ Neither am I. But it must be done._

_ I know. Sarah will be distraught. And Karah is so young—_

_ It's always the innocent first. So it has been, so it will always be._

I stood and went to retrieve my clothes and our swords.

I cursed, "Really? Elena, take a look at this," I called to her. She had her leggings back on, and was lacing the steel corset—though somewhat looser than usual.

"What is it?"

I showed her the swords, "I'd say we had a magical night," the two blades were cleaved in the exact same way, along the straight seam in the centre. They were both quite useless.

"Well, we are due for new swords." I dropped the metal in my arms in favour of her taking their place.

_Did you two have fun?_ A towering shadow blocked out the sun for a moment. Glaedr laughed so hard one could see truly see it without being in his mind.

_Well, it was our turn. We had to put up with you and Sunny for the last quarter century…_

Elena laughed, the sound bounding off the trees like a squirrel.

_True. Varel went in person with the twins and Katella to deliver the news of Avery's death to Sarah and Karah. He seemed to know that you two would be otherwise occupied._

_ I think he knows us too well._

_ Of course he does. He knows everyone too well,_ I muttered in my head. Elena laughed again as she and I scampered up Glaedr's left flank. He took off sharply.

Elena pressed her back against mine, wrapping her arms around my waist. And for a moment there, I swore I could feel not only mine and her own heartbeat, but a third one as well. 


	13. The Duty of Parent, Mate, and Child

13

The Duty of Parent, Mate, and Child

The darkness crept over the roots, up the stairs, and into his study. The ancient elf sat at the desk, not knowing what to feel, for the first time since he was very young.

It seemed as if everything he had worked for had gone to pieces before his very eyes.

Avery and Senna, two of his best apprentices, were dead by the hand of a bitter ex-Rider. He remembered Cynthanitha from when she had newly joined the Order. She had never been without a smile on her face.

How much harm losing the partner of your mind and soul could do to you!

The page Varel had been trying in vain to read slipped from his hand and to the smooth wooden floor of his study.

Senan.

Rather insufferable, Senan had never been a welcome member of the Order. He was kept close only so that he wouldn't slit someone's throats behind their backs. He was well known to be diabolical.

Senan obviously had no quarrel with breaking his promises. Varel sighed. He had known Senan was trouble from the very beginning, when the younger elf had refused to make any vows in the ancient language.

Varel had expected the same trouble with Oromis.

Yet, Oromis had not fulfilled Varel's expectations. Senan and Oromis were as different as night and day. The only things they shared were their appearances, their tempers, and their contempt for each other.

Nevertheless, this one event! Did it show that Senan's dislike of Oromis may not be as strong Oromis' disdain for him? Senan had _wanted_ his brother to be a Rider. Was he trying to bridge the gap?

Varel was not one to give up easily on a problem, but the one hundred and eighteen year gap between Oromis and Senan was a formidable gap between the brothers. One that their parents had done not a thing about.

There. There was the thought he had sworn never to have.

The gap was nothing that could not have been prevented, had Mallos and Tathar done what they were supposed to in raising their two sons and one daughter. They had failed greatly. Their daughter (who was much older than Senan), had not been heard from in over four centuries. Varel doubted Oromis had ever met his older sister.

Varel did not blame the girl for staying away. Mallos and Tathar had made a mess of her naming rights, and named the girl Maela, which translated into simply 'quiet.' Mallos had told her daughter to be quite at exactly the wrong moment.

Maela was very much a female version of her younger brothers, with silver hair and silver eyes. At least, she had been when Varel had last seen her. For all he knew, she could have turned herself into a wolf. She did have an unusual fascination with wolves and eagles. For some reason, Varel had a feeling that Maela was coming back soon.

_She is,_ Skysong's voice was strong in his mind, _and I can almost smell her already._

_ Shall I tell Oromis to look out for a flying wolf?_

Sky chuckled, _I believe she is still an elf, but one can never know with that family._

His Dragon's thoughts sobered Varel immediately.

#####

Varel had known Mallos from a child—she was almost as old as he was. She was rather sensible, but tended to completely loose her head when she was with Tathar, for he was at least five centuries younger than her.

Maela, Senan, and Oromis. Maela would have to make her own way, as she had for the past four centuries. Senan had chosen his path, but his reasoning was not as cut and dry as one may think. Varel allowed himself a small smile. There was hope for the Rider yet, though changing three hundred and fifty years of nature would not be an easy job.

Varel worried the most about Oromis. The boy had shown he no longer set to run from his problems, yet as well he would not confront them head on unless he was forced to.

It made Varel wonder what would happen if Senan and Oromis were locked in a room together. He shuddered almost immediately and promised himself he would see to it that that never happened.

A short knock on the door jolted Varel out of his thoughts. He silently cursed his single-mindedness. Hadn't he been training his mind for the fast few millennia? And it was Sorrel, as well. He should have known.

"Enter," he said. Sorrel had not knocked on his door in a very long time, "What's this, Sorrel? Whatever is the matter?"

She did not open her mind to him. So she wanted to talk, then.

"I'm sorry," they told each other in unison, "What? What are you sorry for?"

Sorrel took a breath and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I believe I put too much pressure on you and Farowen. I cannot expect you to see and hear everything that goes on in the Order. I know I can trust you to see things where you are, but not where you are not. I hope you can forgive me, Sorrel."

"Tis my shortcomings, not yours. Do not blame yourself."

"How can you ask that of me when you put on this burden and wear it as a cloak? I do not believe either of us are at fault, nor is our son."

"Varel—"

"How many more centuries will it take for you to realize that I consider you my equal, Sorrel? Sorrel, we have a son together and another child on the way! If we were not equals, you and I would never have taken each other as mates."

"Are we, Varel? Are we truly?"

He took her hand and pulled her to him, "Have you learned so little of Elves that you must continuously ask this?" He opened his mind to her, and felt her loosen her hold on her barriers, "We are one, Sorrel, now and forever. Just as we were the night we made Farowen, and that day in the forest where our next child was conceived. We will always be one."

Finally, Sorrel smiled, "I do believe you have told me that afore, Varel. Come, Glaedr, Oromis, and Elena have just arrived. They have a surprise."

Varel sighed, shaking his head. Still, he was smiling, "I have a feeling Katella will not like this surprise one bit. Do not let her tear Oromis limb from limb."

There was a light in Sorrel's eyes that Varel very rarely saw, "I wouldn't dream of it."


	14. Quiet Light

14

Quiet Light

Alone.

Four hundred and twenty-eight years on her own.

What possessed her to go back?

_You heard talk of your brother, stupid._

Four hundred and twenty-eight years in one forest, not seeing another soul besides her animals and plants.

Maela had embraced the name that she hated.

She had become maela. She had become so quiet she could sneak up on a Dragon. She had become so quiet that she no longer made a sound when she breathed.

She had become so quiet that she no longer spoke out loud. She hadn't—not in over three hundred years.

Her mind was strong enough for her animals.

Then why hadn't she taken on an animal shape?

_You tried, do you remember? It didn't work. It was as if something was stopping you._

_ That was about the time you showed up, wasn't it?_

_ I was always there. I just couldn't get through before._

_ The unsuccessful transformation helped you get through?_

_ Yes. It opened our mind._

_ Sister, do you think I would have survived without you?_

_Yes. But you would be insane._

_ I am hearing voices. And I have been for a long, long time. Does that not qualify as insanity?_

_ I am your sister, Maela, even if you were stronger. Now I live inside of you, as I have since the day we were born. _

_ Do you think Mother and Father are still there, Naina?_

_ Of course they are, you silly goose. They can't leave that forest._

_ What about the baby, Senan?_

_ Well, he's not much of a baby anymore, is he? Didn't you hear he was a Dragon Rider?_

Maela pulled out her comb and began to brush her hair. The silver tresses went all the way to the ground when she stood up—even longer, actually. She then tied it into a rather thick and heavy knot on the top of her head.

_You spend too much time on our hair._

_ Maela, Naina._

_ I keep telling you to cut it. Maybe next time I take over I'll do it for us. I don't want to end up hanging from a tree again._

_ Naina!_

_ Kidding! You are just way too easy…_

Somewhere in the back of her head, Maela's twin sister continued to laugh. Maela wished she could glare at her. Technically, Naina didn't even exist. She had never been born a creature of flesh and blood.

Still, she had lived, even if it was only in the very early stages of their mother's pregnancy. In the womb, Maela had been the stronger twin. She had consumed her sister until there was naught but the consciousness of the other baby left.

As she grew, Maela never knew about her sister. It wasn't until, out of pure and utter loneliness, she had attempted to take the shape of a wolf—her favourite animal—that Naina had managed to get through to her twin.

Naina had wrenched their mind away from the wolves and taken away Maela's loneliness forever.

_Keep walking, sister, or I'm taking over here and now._

_ Go ahead, Naina. I'd rather not walk into Ellesmera right now._

_ That was a joke, Maela. The elves there know you. They do not know me. And I hope it stays that way, unless we have no other choice._

Maela took another step forward. She crossed the threshold that she had not ever planned to cross again.

For better or for worse, she was back in the place she had never called her home.

#####

The paths were different. That one hadn't been as wide—and that one, that one hadn't even existed!

Her kind had always said that the humans changed too fast. Still, here was evidence that elves may not be as different from humans as they thought.

_Where are we going, Maela?_

_ To see Varel, if he's still alive. Then we'll look up Senan, and Mother and Father._

Maela had run this path many times as a child. Varel had been as much an uncle to her as anyone. It was he who had told her to follow her heart, even if it meant leaving her family—her smothering, expectant family.

No one spared her a glance—bar one young elf.

He had silver eyes and silver hair, much like her. He carried a golden sword on his belt. He wore a pale tunic and dark breeches, with five bands on the sleeve of the tunic. One band was white, the next two were pale pink, and the last two were pale blue.

For such a young elf, this surprised Maela. If she remembered correctly, the white band meant that he was mated, and the other bands meant that he was the father of four children—two girls and two boys. Maela didn't even know that was possible.

"Oromis!" the boy had fallen behind his companions. Oromis. Maela quite liked that name. Still, the ringing of the sound of his name was loud against the quiet she was used to.

Still he stared. Maela remembered with a jolt the significance of his sword—it was a Rider's blade. He was no longer a novice apprentice, but a Master himself.

Two elves came beside him. Both of them were Riders as well—_Riders that she knew from when they were young._

"Aryanna? Ary?" Maela's voice was no more than a rasping whisper. Huh. She'd have to work on that.

The girl—Aryanna—looked at her oddly. Her twin brother, Ary, was the first to recognize Maela.

"Maela?" his whisper was equally as hushed, but not nearly as raspy.

Maela nodded.

"Is that really you?" Aryanna whispered on Oromis' other side. She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Aye."

Maela was unprepared for the reaction she got from the twins. They both started screaming.

At exactly the same time.

The noise was too much. Had the twins always been this loud?

No, they'd been very quiet.

_At least they were happy to see us,_ Maela thought as she faded into blackness.


	15. I'll Not Hesitate

15

I'll Not Hesitate

I jumped forward, locking Ary's sword underneath mine. Aryanna's sword arced towards my head, but I spun at the last second such that her blow landed on her brother, rather than me. In his stupor, I disarmed Ary and pointed both his sword and my own at Aryanna.

"Do you yield?" I asked.

Aryanna snarled, "Would you?" Her brother was out cold at her feet, and I had the upper hand, yet she would still continue until she could no longer fight.

I dropped my arms. Aryanna would not attack a target that didn't defend itself, "That's where you went wrong in our last battle, Aryanna. You have to AHHHH!"

Apparently, Ary wasn't out cold. He swept my legs out from under me, took up his sword, and planted his foot on my chest.

"You were saying, Daddy dearest?"

Ever since the Quadruplets were born, Ary had taken to calling me by odd nicknames.

And then I got a sort of glazed look in my eyes, and heard Aryanna groan.

"You set him off again, Ary…" She trailed off.

I'd never thought that I'd be a Father, let alone to the only quadruplet elves that had ever existed. The oldest were the two girls, Katianna and Annaleise. My two sons were Faolin and Avery.

Katianna was a beautiful baby. Her eyes were pale silver, just as mine were. Her hair was dark, though, like her mother's. She got her temperament from me, though. She was much easier to anger than Annaleise was. Annaleise was twin to her sister in every aspect of appearance, but she was a much gentler baby. Her silver eyes were softer than her sister's. They reminded me of Elena's when I had first met her.

Faolin and Avery took after their mother. They were identical down to the last black hair. In contrast to Katianna and Annaleise, their personalities were so compatible and so similar that sometimes it scared me…

Someone slapped me.

"Earth to Oromis. We told Elena we'd have you back in an hour. You know she can't manage your kids on her own very well."

Ary lifted his foot off of me. I took Aryanna's offered hand and relieved Ary of my sword. I put the sword in my sheath.

Shortly after the battle that had killed my brother Avery and when the Quadruplets had been conceived, we had all been promoted from Novice Apprentices and into the rank of Mastery. With that position came our Rider swords. I had called mine Naegling.

Ary, Aryanna, and I left the pavilion, following a well-used trail through the forest and to our halls.

In my mind, Glaedr hummed. His and Sunny's most recent clutch of eggs had consisted of six eggs. He had given four to the Riders, and the other two were now being taught how to fly.

I caught a flash of silver from the corner of my eye. My hand flew to the pommel of my blade.

The elf I was looking at caught the gesture. Almost unconsciously, she stepped back.

She was very old, you could tell by looking in her eyes. I had never seen her before, but there was no doubt in my mind.

Had she been younger, she could have been mine and Senan's twin.

That didn't appear to register with her, as she turned her gaze to the twins.

"Aryanna? Ary?" She whispered. Her voice forcibly reminded me of that awful time when I found Katella and healed her Dragon.

Aryanna tensed beside me, but Ary appeared to recognize her, "Maela?"

Maela? Who in the world named their child 'quiet'?

Still, the elf nodded.

"Is it really you?" this was courtesy of Aryanna.

"Aye."

It took a second, but both of the twins started screaming in unison. The elf, Maela, dropped into the realm of the unconscious like a rock.

I lunged forward and caught her.

"We'll take her to Varel and Sorrel," Ary said, "Do you mind the detour, Oromis?"

"I'll meet you there. I have to talk to Elena first. And when I come back," I turned and looked both twins in the face as Ary took Maela from me, "You two will tell me exactly who she is."

"Blast it, Oromis!" Aryanna cried, "You can't tell us that you don't know who she is!"

"Aryanna!" The new voice was—I couldn't believe it—Katella. She had Annaleise in the crook of one arm, and Katianna in the other. I hurried and took Annaleise from her, "Now is neither the time nor the place. Take her to our Halls. Varel has been expecting her. Oromis, stop gawking and get home. Elena expected you a few minutes ago."

Katella looked at me with such discontent that I would have run, had she not been holding one of my daughters.

She hadn't forgiven me yet.

In my defense, I hadn't known I was doing anything wrong. I still didn't believe I had. Apparently, in Katella's books, stealing her sister's virtue was the ultimate sin, even if she had gotten nieces and nephews out of it.

It didn't help when I had tried to explain that it was the other way around—that Elena had stolen my virtue, instead (not really—I gave it up willingly).

The morning when Elena and I had returned, Katella had publically challenged me to a duel very early that next morning—she knew that I hated to begin the day with violence, and she exploited it. I was up every time Elena stirred in her sleep. The dark bags under my eyes didn't stop Katella from cutting me to ribbons. Literally. She got under my guard once, and I ended up with two fingers that had to be reattached in an emergency surgery, and half as much hair than I had had before the duel. She also (to my complete and utter embarrassment) had almost castrated me. There was no physical indication any longer, but even now, any contact left me groaning in pain.

Elena had not spoken to Katella for months after that. My life had never been in mortal danger, but the thought and—almost—the intent had been there.

That day the twins were born, though, Elena had called for only me and Katella. In the haze of pain, she had forgiven her sister (though it took a while to convince her of that afterwards), caused one of the last panic attacks I was ever to have (not that I told her that), and brought into the world the four most beautiful babies I had ever and would ever see.

My reminiscing was broken by Katella's voice.

"Come, Oromis. We'll collect Elena and Faolin and Avery and head to Varel."

I started after her, springing a bit to catch up. Katianna and Annaleise didn't like being separated.

#####

And we did just that. Behind a closed door, the Elf woman rested. Elena and I sat with the quadruplets in our laps, across from Varel. In the background, Skysong, Glaedr, and Sunny slumbered in the dying twilight.

The two minds that approached us together were somewhat familiar to me. They cut Varel off mid-sentence, and I heard his curse for the first time.

His next words rang out in our minds with a clang not unlike that of an army pounding on shields with war hammers.

_YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE._

The answer was faint in comparison. Nevertheless, the voice stirred in the back of my mind thoughts that I had not remembered. It was difficult to piece them together.

_Who are you to deny us access to our daughter, O Rider?_ The voice was undeniably male, but the other mind was female.

_The one who has sworn to protect your family from you, Crookedtongue._

_ And by what rights do you hold to that?_

_ By my right as a Dragon Rider, by my oaths to protect those who cannot help themselves, I hold to that._

_ You say that now, after my sons have been Dragon Riders for centuries? You cannot make that claim._

Frantically, I searched my mind for elven brothers who had become Dragon Riders. I could only think of one pair.

Varel spoke in our minds again, _and what of your daughter, then? She has not Dragon to protect her, and her mother and father had shrunk from their duty. I'll not let you to Maela. Now go, off my threshold, or Skysong will tear you to pieces. She has no patience to those who break their vows of parenthood._

I slipped into Glaedr so far that I saw through his eyes. Skysong nipped at the end of the man's cloak, her enormous jaws closing scant inches from his skin.

He wrenched the cloak out of her grasp. From Glaedr's position, I could not see his face, or that of the woman's.

_They smell like you,_ Glaedr commented dryly, only to me.

It was then I started to put the pieces together.

_Let me across, Varel, or send our son out to us._

Silently, I shifted Faolin and Annaleise off of my lap, laying them on the cradle of pillows beside me. I stood up, hauled myself out of Glaedr's mind, retreating into my own until we could only just sense each other, and opened the door.

The man and woman standing on the threshold were two I had hoped never to see again. He was dark-haired, she silver. She was the older, by at least 500 years. Her eyes were liquid silver, and his eyes were like steel.

I braced myself and starred directly into the eyes of my parents.

"You heard Varel," I growled, "To cross our threshold against our wishes would be an act of suicide. I'll not hesitate to take out a threat to my family."

My mother's eyes flickered to the four coloured bands on my sleeve.


	16. Never Let Me Fall

16

Never let me Fall

She starred at me, "So, Oromis," her voice was high and not at all musical, "Four children? Did your partners submit to you willingly, or did you act as a coward and steal their virtue?"

Behind me, Glaedr roared, but Mother held firm.

_I'll tear her limb from limb for the insult! Oath-breaker! _He clawed at the ground, excavating deep trenches in the soil. His thoughts then turned sheepish, _Oromis?_

_Yes, Glaedr?_

_ My claw is stuck._

_ I'll free you later. Let me deal with these two._

"If you'd look, Mother, you would see that I have a mate," I jabbed a finger at the white band, "Say what you want of me, but I will not hesitate to kill you if you seek to harm her. She has willingly born me two daughters and two sons."

"It's not possible," Father huffed.

I glared at him, "It is. Now, both of you, answer me this: Why have I never before this been told of Maela?"

It was Varel who spoke, out loud this time, "Because she ran away, just as you did, just after Senan was born. Maela has been gone nearly 430 years."

That made her over seven hundred years old. No wonder I hadn't heard about her.

Elena was not one to keep quiet—she could when she needed to, but she was a master of saying exactly what I needed to hear. I wondered if that power extended to my parents.

"Who do you think you are?" Elena's voice was deathly calm and quiet. She had never before been in a mood such as this, "You have no right to speak of my mate nor myself nor our children as such. You had no right to withhold this information from him.

Father looked over my shoulder, at Elena, and at the two babies—Avery and Katianna—and smirked.

"You had the audacity to procreate after you had betrayed your family? You dared to breed and bring not one but four children into the world when they would be so frowned upon by their own grandparents?"

I was seething by now, and behind me, Glaedr had almost worked his claw free of the conglomerate it was stuck in, "As far as I am concerned," I spat, "the quadruplets have all the grandparents they need. I wasn't the one to betray the family. You are the traitors to our name, both you and Senan!"

"What in the world is all that racket?" A groggy voice asked.

It was Sorrel. Despite being in the late stages of a rather long pregnancy, I had never seen her looking more radiant, even when she was half asleep. She had one hand on the small of her back, as Elena had done during her pregnancy, and her short hair was in tangles, but a light seemed to radiate from inside of her. I had seen the same light in my mate, the same radiance.

Upon spotting my parents, Sorrel's eyes widened. Then they narrowed and she growled, "I told the both of you that I never wanted to see you again. And now you have ended up on my porch, and I am looking right at you. Skolir!"

Without warning, the enormous Dragon dropped out of the dark sky in a torrent of flame. When the smoke cleared, the threshold was empty and the four Dragons were coated in soot.

_I know we wanted to get rid of them,_ Skysong shook herself, _but did you have to make a mess of it, Skolir?_

He nuzzled her under the chin_, of course. You've always looked so good in white, Skysong._

She bit at him.

I laughed. And then all the harder as I had not thought that I would be able to laugh so soon after.

"Senan?" The voice was hoarse, yet it had an underlying dreamer's quality to it. I turned around and looked straight at Maela, who I now knew to be my sister, "How much you've grown, brother! When I last saw you, you were but a swaddled baby."

"Maela," I said, "There are some things you must know. You have been gone a very long time. I am not Senan, I am Oromis. Senan is my older brother, and apparently your younger brother. He and his Dragon Setach have been banished for crimes against the Riders and against me."

I had a strange feeling that I was no longer talking to Maela. A ripple came over her features, and her eyes became harder. Other than that, there was no significant change.

"Well, Oromis," even her voice was different, "It seems we have a lot to talk about."

#####

Maela held Faolin in the crook of her arm, "I heard tell of Avery and Senna months ago, from the birds. They spoke of betrayal most foul, and they spoke of a boy named Senan. I knew the boy they spoke of was my brother. Somehow I knew I was needed at home, to protect him. Only know do I realize that the birds spoke not of Senan, but of you, Oromis.

"I began the walk home. It took me months to cross from the Beor Mountains and back to Du Weldenvarden, and just about as long to slip in unnoticed. I would have been hauled before the king if I had been noticed, and you saw how well I deal with noise. I probably would have died if I ever entered the court.

"When I entered, I ran into you and the twins, Oromis. I used to look after them when they were very young. I was surprised when they remembered me. And now, brother, what have you been up to since your birth?"

I told her everything I could think of. From running away at twelve, to Glaedr, to the panic attacks, to Elena and Katella and Avery and the quadruplets. I told her of Senan's treachery and how the King had banished him from ever returning to Du Weldenvarden, and how Varel had banished him from anywhere any Rider was.

"So much has changed," she muttered. The ripple cam over her features again. It was odd—like two people were inside her fighting for control. Just out of curiosity, I cast my mind towards her.

She had no walls around her mind, nor did she attempt to force him out.

_Very well, _she thought, _you have a right to know what I have kept from everyone._

_What?_

The different voice that I had heard from Maela sounded—from within her mind._ She has hidden me,_ it said, _greetings, brother Oromis. I am Naina. _

And from this Naina I got the impression of a girl who was never born. Naina and Maela were one in the same, yet different all the same. It was hard to wrap my head around.

Glaedr spoke,_ I see. You are twins?_

_ We would have been, had we both been born. Naina was conceived, but never born a creature of flesh and blood. I consumed her before she could._

_ What do you mean by 'consumed'?_ Glaedr asked.

_She means _there was the ripple again, _that I did not allow Naina to be born. Soon after we were conceived, I took over everything bar Naina's consciousness. _

The constant switches between Maela and Naina were starting to make me nauseous. I jolted back into my own head.

_They are very interesting._

_ I don't get this. So, they are both my sisters, and they share the same body?_

_ Yes. How is it you claim you do not understand?_

_ I don't understand how father and mother kept her from me. How they kept them both from me. How Senan doesn't remember her—them—whatever. I remember everything from the time I was about three months old. How could Senan have forgotten about our sister?_

_ It might not be that he forgot, Oromis. He may have chosen not to tell you._

_ Alright, let's add that to the list of 'stuff to ask my brother when next I see him, if he isn't already dead.'_

_ I like that list. Will this one be before or after you run him through?_

_ Don't mock me._

_ You are too much fun. I am glad I am bound to you, Oromis. Imagine if I was bound to someone boring! Life would be so dull._

_ And everything's a party here?_

_ Of course._

_ Sometimes you scare me, Glaedr._

_ I live to please you, oh Master Oromis._

_ Again, don't mock me._ Something came into my mind just then; _will you promise me something, Glaedr?_

_ What is it, little one?_

_ Never let me kill any of them out of spite, no matter how angry I am. Don't let me kill anyone out of spite unless it is necessary._

_ Do not worry, Oromis._

_ Never let me fall._

_ That I can promise._

Silently, I picked up Katianna. _I know, old friend. I know._


	17. Mountain Breaking

17

Mountain Breaking

"Father! Father, come quick! Faolin's hurt!"

I groaned. I left Faolin and Avery alone for two minutes while I left to relieve myself, and both the boys disappear. Katianna and Annaleise were much better at staying in one piece.

I followed the fleeing form of Anna. As she and Kati had grown, their hair had lightened from dark black to almost pure silver. At almost ten years old, Anna and Kati stood inches taller than their brothers.

I cast my mind out for Glaedr and Sunny.

_Do either of you see him!_

_ Yes. He has fallen into the cliff-valley. His leg is broken, of that I am sure._ Glaedr's thoughts were frantic as he sent me mental pictures of my son.

I winced, and redoubled my speed, racing after Anna. She was much faster than me, on account of her own special magic.

Kati jumped straight out of the tree in front of me.

Elena was going to kill me.

I reached the edge of the ridge. Anna sat, cradling Avery's head in her lap. He was moaning in pain, but I knew it was only the pain from the injury Faolin had suffered that he was feeling.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Anna pointed over the edge.

A wide-limbed tree branch had broken his fall, but he had many other injuries apart from the broken leg.

"Stay here." It was not a request, but a command. I vaulted over the edge in a controlled jump, landing just above Faolin.

He stirred slightly, his face a mask of pain, "Father?"

"Shh." I wasn't about to berate him now, now that he was so injured. No, I would leave the lecture for his mother, sometime later on.

His leg required a quick healing spell, but he was bleeding internally.

"Do you know how many times I've had to use this spell since you and your brother were born, Faolin? You can thank your Uncle Avery's stupidity for me even knowing it." Elena and I had made a point that each and every one of our children knew everyone that had died before they could meet them.

My son muttered something that even I could not make out, and his face relaxed as I recited the spell, "Rest, Faolin. Tomorrow you will probably do this all over again. I truly wish you wouldn't."

Lifting Faolin into my arms, I scrambled to the edge of the branch and onto Glaedr's outstretched foreleg. My golden Dragon took off and landed on top of the ledge.

"Father!" Kati cried, "Did you heal him? Avery was in such a state, and then he just fell asleep. Are they alright, Father?"

I slipped down Glaedr's flank, "Shh, Kati, they'll be fine. They need to rest for the lecture they're going to get from their mother later tonight. Now, what exactly happened?"

"Avery and Faolin were playing on the edge. Avery bumped into Faolin, and accidently sent Faolin hurtling over the edge."

I sighed, "How many times have I told them not to play up here?"

"Eight hundred and twenty-four, not including the one you will tell them later."

I laughed. Katianna and Annaleise scampered up onto Glaedr's back. I put Avery behind Faolin. He stirred a little and curled protectively around his brother. Kati and Anna scrambled up behind Avery.

"Gently does it, Glaedr," I climbed up behind the quadruplets.

It had taken many years for me to fully understand my partner of mind and heart, but I was now truly one with him. None of my movements ever hindered him.

"Let us return, Glaedr."

#####

Glaedr and I continued to fulfill the role of Dragon and Rider. (Well, sometimes Elena forced us to stay home while she and Sunny took our orders.) This time, though, this was just for me.

_What was the point of that?_

_ The point of what?_

_ I don't know, Glaedr, maybe that you just TOOK OUT THE PEAK OF AN ENTIRE MOUNTAIN?_

_ Oh._

_ The other Dragons aren't going to be very pleased with you._

_ They don't have to know…_

_ How are they not going to notice a MOUNTAIN WITHOUT ITS PEAK?_

_ Stop yelling at me. You were just as angry as I was. You just didn't have the strength to break a mountain. So I did it for us._

_ Do you think he's here?_

_ I would have flown us away if he was._

_ You mean you let me believe that Senan was here and we did two days of pointless searching. And then you broke off the top of a mountain out of COMPLETELY UNFOUNDED anger?_

_ I didn't say he wasn't coming here, Oromis._

_ What?_

Glaedr sighed, _Let me see. I promised you I would never let you kill someone out of spite. You are not in control right now. You need to calm down. I cannot believe that you did not notice we are being followed. _

_ By who? Senan?_

_ No. You do not want our pursuers to meet Senan. They are our daughters._

At his words, I cast my mind out into the snow-filled wilderness. Not two hundred feet away, I found them._ Come on, all four of you._

If it was possible for a creature such as a Dragon to look ashamed, then the two Dragons that followed my daughters into our clearing a few moments later exemplified it. They were Celeste and Artemis, Glaedr's youngest daughters. Annaleise and Katianna were their Riders.

From my perch on Glaedr's shoulder, I looked down at them, "I don't know what you four think you're doing, but you need to return home. Now." In the last forty years, Kati and Anna had lost all of the black that was in their hair. It was completely silver, and down almost to their knees.

The quadruplets were now fifty years old, and I was almost two hundred. Both Anna and Kati had been Dragon Riders since they were twenty.

"Father, we apologize for our disobedience, but we shall not leave. With all due respect, we do not wish for you to face whatever threat this is on your own." Kati lifted her head. For a moment, even though both the girls were so much like me, I caught a glimpse of one of the reasons I had fallen in love with Elena.

"Did you hear that, Oromis? Even your underlings don't think you capable of handling anything on your own!"

The last couple of decades had not served Senan well. His face was ragged, and his hair was in knots. Still, there was no denying the resemblance between himself, Maela, and myself.

_Glaedr?_

_ I've got it._ He turned his thoughts to Artemis and Celeste, _Get out of here, now!_

"Oh, no," Senan muttered a quick spell that froze the twins in place before they could scramble to their Dragons, "Stay a while," he hissed, "I'd love to get to know the Riders my brother has chosen as his students."

I erected as many bonds in my mind as I could, even cutting off Glaedr. I plunged into Anna and Kati's minds, breaking through their barriers with minimal effort. They knew my mind well.

_Listen up, and listen well. Senan does not know that you two are mine. It is going to stay that way, right?_

_Yes, Master._

They had caught on, then. The two of them had never once called me 'master' before. From the last few minutes, I had guessed that Senan was somehow listening in on our conversation. Perhaps he had invented a spell for it, but I had no time to investigate. I had to get him away from my da—apprentices. I barely checked the thought before it poured out of my mind.

"Oh, this is the best thing that's happened to us until you had us banished! What do you think, Setach, should we give my brother a welcoming present?

_Yes, I do believe we shall. I will teach the insolent hatchling the meaning of pain!_

_ We are stronger than you ever were, Setach, Senan._ Glaedr cried.

"Do I really mean that little to you, Senan?"

He glared at me. When he spoke, it was with more venom in his voice than I had ever heard, "You may have once meant something to me, but any feeling is long gone. You are nothing to me anymore, not after you betrayed me!"

"I betrayed you? I betrayed _you!_" I yelled, "You and Mother and Father betrayed _me_, our name and our house! You took what was not yours to take, and set one of the most brutal Dragons of all time after me! You stole my childhood and my health. The very air that I breathed, you stole!"

"Oh, I did, did I?"

"You fool. Why do you think Maela ran away? Why do you think _I_ ran away? It was to get away from you, and away from that house! I know Mother and Father planted the idea about stealing Glaedr's egg in your head. But_ why did you do it?_ Why did you risk yourself like that for me?"

"What makes you think I did it for you?" He jumped from Setach's shoulders—a daunting distance even for a Rider—and caught himself with a simple spell. I stored that one in my memory for later use. 

"I don't know, Senan, maybe it's because I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, like you never once gave me! What did I ever do that made you hate me so much when I was yet in swaddling clothes? I do not remember a time when you did not treat me like the dirt beneath your feet. What caused it?"

Senan sighed, "This will be the last you ever see of me. But hear this, Oromis. Mother and Father never wanted a third child. They wanted exactly what exactly what I gave them. We did not need you to come along. How many times did Mother try to abort her pregnancy? I lost count after the first month. Still, she bore you and gave you a place in our house. I'm not the one who shamed the family name, Oromis. You are."

I stumbled a bit at that revelation, "How?"

And Senan's face turned into a smirk, "You were born, Oromis," Senan scrambled onto Setach, "Farewell, brother! I curse the day you were brought into this world. But soon you will be broken, beyond any repair. It is your fate to walk this world alone, the last of your kind."

Setach sank his teeth into Glaedr's wing and pulled, shredding the delicate membrane to ribbons. Glaedr roared and snapped his vice-like jaws scant inches from Setach's leg as the older Dragon took off.

Senan's laughter rang in my ears. Until the day I died, I could still hear it.

_It is your fate to walk this world alone, the last of your kind._

What did he mean?

#####

Senan and Setach were but a distant dot on the darkening horizon when Kati, Anna, Artemis, and Celeste were finally able to move.

I became aware that only half of the pain I was feeling was actually my own. I cursed myself for forgetting Glaedr's shredded wing.

_Let me heal you, old friend,_ I told him.

He leveled his great head at me, _let Anna and Kati deal with the healing. Get your thoughts in order. _

_ I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, Glaedr._

_ He wasn't. It wasn't as if you didn't know this already, Oromis. Yes, it had never been said out loud, but you knew, deep in your heart, that it was a fact._

_ I never thought this meeting would turn out this way,_ I pressed my forehead against his snout,_ I didn't get any questions answered. I thought I would be strong enough to stand up to him._

_ You did stand up to him. He is as skilled with words as you are with your sword. Both of you know how to cut the other to the core._

_ What are we supposed to tell the girls? We're going to have to tell them everything. Oh, Elena's going to murder me._

_ What are you talking about? You can take her to bed, can you not, now that she's off heat?_

_ You are one shrewd Dragon. We both are going to be reprimanded when we return._

_ Why me?_

_ Did you forget that you broke a…wait for it…MOUNTAIN?_

_ I didn't break a mountain._

_ Yes, you did._

_ I knocked some rocks off the top. It's not the same thing._

_ I don't know how you can all an avalanche 'knocking some rocks off the top.'_

_ It was a very small avalanche._

_ Don't patronize me._ I was silent for a few seconds, and then,_ Glaedr?_

_ Yes, little one?_

_ Thank you._

_ Your welcome. Now that your thoughts are in order, I feel absolutely no guilt in asking you to heal my wing before I bleed out. _


	18. Into the Truth

18

Into the Truth

"Can I ask what just happened?" Kati stood behind me as I healed Glaedr's wing. Her sister sat in between Artemis and Celeste.

"You can," I responded.

"Father!" Anna cried, "Who was that? And why did he say such awful things about you?"

_Go on,_ Glaedr muttered.

_I'd much prefer if you—_

_ Not this time, little one. Not this time._

I took a breath, "As you no doubt heard, Senan is my brother. He is younger than your aunt Maela by about three or four hundred years, and older than me by about two hundred years."

"And?" Kati prompted, "He said you ran away?"

"Kati, there is a reason you and Anna and your brothers have never met my parents. Many reasons."

"Will you not tell us, Father?"

I turned to her, and my own eyes starred back at me, "It is a tale that has spanned my many years, Annaleise, Katianna. Until this very day, I had no idea how it began. But, as Senan has just informed us, the beginning is not a happy one.

"When I told Senan that he stole my childhood, it was very much the truth. Him and my mother and father stole it by stealing my health. When I was younger, I suffered frequently from what humans call 'panic attacks.' Sometimes they happened once a month, but it was not uncommon for someone to find me passed out after days of multiple attacks. I was very ill. At last, when I was twelve years old, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away," pausing in my story, I found my girl's and the Dragon's eyes staring at me, "I was on my own for a year. Then, up around Marna, I ran into Alexianna. Well, I say 'ran into' in the loosest sense of the words.

"I found out later that Senan had stolen an egg from Alexianna's nest—Glaedr's egg. I still don't know why he did that, and it seems I will never find out.

"Five years after Glaedr hatched, we stumbled upon a Rider and her dying Dragon. The Rider was singing one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard."

_What was it, Oromis?_ Artemis' solemn silver eyes blinked at me.

"You four have heard it many times. I know you can guess it, for the Rider was none other than your aunt Katella. Glaedr and I healed Syren, near about killing ourselves in the process. Katella brought us back to Ellesmera.

"I won't describe our first few weeks among the Riders. You must understand that I had left before the end of my childhood, and Glaedr had only twice before seen another Dragon. We were more than overwhelmed. As a result, my illness returned.

"It was a few weeks after I arrived that I began training with Master Varel. But you know our stories there—in that class was where I met your mother, your uncle Avery, and your aunt Aryanna and uncle Ary. Katella worked as Varel's assistant for a couple of years, until Sorrel returned and once more took her original place.

"For a time, we were happy. Then, just before you four were born—on the day Avery died, actually—your mother and I worked a rather clever tracking spell in Marna. We discovered that Senan had stolen Glaedr's egg, and then we were called into a battle that had come upon Avery.

"He was mortally wounded and Senna was killed before we even arrived. His last word was only of the Dragon he had lost. He followed her into the abyss soon after. After that, there was a confrontation with Senan.

"Senan was banished soon thereafter, and your mother became pregnant with you four. When you were three months old was the only time that you met my parents. It was a rather short meeting, in which they were not even told your names. In the end, Sorrel got rather angry and had Skolir make them disappear. I'm pretty sure they aren't dead, but as we haven't heard from them since, it is hard to say."

Kati and Anna shared identical looks of horror, "That actually happened?" Kati asked.

But Anna, for once, took a more direct approach, "You carried such a burden alone for so long, Father?"

I turned to her and took her hand, "Not alone, Anna. A Dragon Rider is never alone,"

She glanced back at Celeste, her Dragon, "You are correct, Father. We are never alone."

"Nevertheless, surly we deserved to find this out in a gentler way, Father?" Kati whispered, "I am sure you did not wish for us to find out this way, but you should have known we would follow you."

"Had I been in a right state of mind, I would have noticed. But this goes both ways, Katianna. You as well needed to realize that I would not ask you to do something unless it was important. I hope you have learned that lesson. I wish you two didn't have to learn it the hard way."

"I will ask of you only one more thing, Father," Anna was not one to ever ask for anything, so when she did, Elena and I both listened with undivided attention, "I ask that you and Mother tell Avery and Faolin this story so that they do not have to find out the way we did."

The dynamics between my children amazed me. Avery and Faolin were identical, as Katianna and Annaleise were, but if Avery and Faolin had not been brothers, I felt sure that they would not have been friends or even acquaintances if they could help it. They were far too much alike. As brothers, it brought them closer, but if they were not, their personalities would not be the least bit compatible.

It was for this reason that I believed they had never and would never become Dragon Riders. They were too dependent on each other to let anyone in that could split them apart.

I wondered if they would ever find mates.

#####

It was late when we returned to Ilirea, the place we had called our home for the past thirty years. I had been happy to leave Ellesmera, though I had started to learn to love it. Still, our new place was much better.

Elena and I lived in the main wing of the house. Avery and Faolin were in the North wing, and Katianna and Annaleise were in the East wing. Katella lived with her mate, Rumin, and their son Rendell, in the West wing. In the South wing, Maela lived. Maela—and Naina—had taken their return to society and talking very well after a few blips in the first few weeks.

As I promised my daughters, I took my sons aside as soon as we returned. I told them what I had to Katianna and Annaleise. Finally, when Elena returned from meeting with Sorrel, I told her what had transpired in the woods.

She was keener on yelling at Glaedr for breaking the mountain peak. I always found it funny to watch Elena tie into someone other than me. When she did turn to me, I flinched, as her expression was ferocious.

"How could you not realize that Kati and Anna were following you? You always know when you're being followed, even when you're upset!" She slapped me, like she always did when she was angry at me.

"Elena, it was Senan. I always have tunnel vision when it comes to Senan. I am truly sorry that my tunnel vision put our children in danger and revealed much that we had hoped to tell them more gently. In my defense, I was thrown by what Senan said. Elena, he told me it was my fate to walk this world alone, the last of my kind. Now I don't know if that means Elves, or Dragon Riders, or something else, but it scared me. I want to believe that he wouldn't harm me or my family, but a lifetime of experience has made it so that I can't. I don't want to hate my brother, Elena, but he's not making it easy for me. Or Maela, for that matter."

"Have you talked to Maela yet?"

"No, we went straight to Avery and Faolin when we returned, then came here."

_We have not seen Maela in a good while. She will despair at the news of Senan. I don't think she truly believes what we speak of when we talk of Senan. She does not believe that her brother could do such things._

"None of us want to believe it, Glaedr, but we must, for it is happening. But you are correct, old friend. She does tend to let Naina take over when we speak of Senan."

_We must speak to her again. We must convince Naina to keep Maela in control. You know how much she likes it when Maela lets her take over._

_ Yes. It must get boring after a while, to see the world around you but not be able to interact with it._

I had gotten used to the odd mixture of verbal and mental conversations we held around our house.

Elena joined us, _Maela is in no way meek, Oromis, Glaedr. She just does not see this world the way we do, having been away from it for so long. You were much the same when you first arrived in Ellesmera, Oromis, and Maela was gone for much longer than you were. Go and talk to her._

_ Can't Kati and Anna do it?_

Elena slapped me again, and Glaedr laughed. Not saying a word, Elena pointed me off in the direction of the South wing and gave me a sharp push for good measure.

#####

Maela proved to be a lot easier to deal with than I had anticipated. I mean, sure, sometimes she still calls me Senan, but this time I was surprised when I found her with Ary and Aryanna.

"Oromis!" Ary cried, and greeted me in his usual way—by taking a swing at me. I dodged neatly and took his feet out from under him. And then was forced to surrender when Aryanna put me in a headlock. Again.

"You two have got to stop doing that!" I exclaimed.

"You've got to start predicting it! You'd think you'd have learned to anticipate it in the last century!"

"You two don't have to do it all the time! What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Varel sent us. He wants all of you to join our outpost. These creatures are proving harder to deal with than we thought."

"So why did you have to come in person?" For the last two years, Ary and Aryanna had been stationed in the foothills of the Beor Mountains, in an outpost nicknamed the 'Hill of Sorrows.' Some rogue magician had created creatures with unnatural speed and strength, but with flesh like glass. Once one got a hold of then, they were easy to break, but they were hard to catch. They reproduced extremely quickly, so there was never any shortage.

"Andume and Fironmas are still there, but we must hurry. Everything else must wait." And that's what made talking to Maela so easy—I didn't have to do it.

"Who does Varel want?"

"Like we said," Answered Aryanna, "All of us. You, Elena, Katella, Kati, Anna, even Faolin and Avery."

"Why does he want Faolin and Avery?" I asked sharply.

"We have some pretty substantial injuries. Faolin and Avery are some of the best healers we have, and the ones most easily accessible."

When Faolin and Avery were twenty, they had flat-out refused to join the parade in front of the Dragon Eggs. They instead began their healer training. Their bond was too strong, and a couple of Dragons would not only destroy them, but the Dragons as well.

Ary continued, "How long will it take you to pack up?"

"That depends," I said, "How much time do we have?"

Aryanna peaked out Maela's window, "As of right now? None."


	19. The Elf and the Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, nor do I own Doctor Who. But anything you don't recognize is mine.

19

The Elf and the Doctor

There was almost no better feeling than flying with Glaedr (though Ary would tease me if I ever said that out loud. So would Avery, had he still been alive).

Even though Avery's death had been half a century ago, sometimes it still hurt like it as only yesterday. Sometimes it snuck up on me, and I would remember, again, that I would never see my best friend again. That he was dead.

It wasn't the same, to be best friends with your wife and your Dragon—I loved it, but sometimes there were things I needed Avery specifically for. Glaedr just wouldn't do.

"We're almost there!" Aryanna cried, "There are Skysong and Skolir!" On Dragonback, I could barely make out Sorrel and Varel.

"Aryanna! Who else is here?" I cried.

"It would take too long to name them all, Oromis; there's about fifty of us! I know you like to know who you're fighting with, but we haven't got the time! Half of them, you haven't ever fought with before, anyways! Watch out for Keiko and Cascade, though."

Keiko was the newest Rider to join our order, only having had her male Dragon, Cascade, for a few months. She was a very talented Elf, though. Besides me, she was the youngest to be apprenticed to Varel.

Around fifty or so Dragons were on the ground when we landed on the Hill of Sorrows. I slipped down Glaedr's left flank and caught Avery as he slipped down behind me. Faolin had ridden with Katianna, and Maela had insisted on coming with us. She rode Sunny with Elena.

Behind us, twenty-year-old Keiko ran to Katianna and Annaleise. Elena and I walked towards Varel and Sorrel. Their son, Farowen, stood with them, deep in conversation with his Father. I vaguely wondered where their youngest son, Levarel, had gotten to. He was almost the same age as the quadruplets, but, like Faolin and Avery, he was not a Rider. Sometimes I caught him looking at his brother with jealousy, but most often, he looked up to his brother. I'm pretty sure he spent most of his time hanging from trees.

Just to make sure, I looked towards a small clump of trees. Levarel stood at the top of the tallest tree. When he caught my eyes, his eyes widened with glee and he winked, and then scampered down the limbs and out of sight.

"Master Varel," I said, "You summoned?"

This time, though, Farowen spoke, "Oromis, Elena, thank you for coming so quickly. We have suffered many assaults from the Glassflesh. Our attacks are effective, but we have discovered that these abominations have the ability to learn. They have begun to anticipate us, and thus, it has become harder for us to defeat them. We have decided that your rather unorthodox fighting style, Oromis, would be invaluable in this situation."

It was true that my fighting style was rather unconventional. I had learned from the whispers in the trees and the styles of the animals.

"We need you to lead us in our next charge, Oromis, so the Glassflesh will not anticipate us."

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think that one elf, even one such as myself, could really throw these atrocities so much?"

"It will not just be one, Oromis," Sorrel said, "You have trained your entire family in your ways. They will lead the charge with you."

My eyebrows threatened to disappear into my hairline as I echoed the structure of my previous statement, "Do you really believe I am going to send my family into the midst of the creatures that have spent the last week slaughtering us?" Had it really only been a week?

"You have no other choice, Oromis, nor do we," Said Varel in his deep, calming voice, "You know I would not ask if it was not essential."

"Oi! Oi, oi, oi!" the new voice belonged to a human, though this human was like none I had ever seen before. He was tall, but not muscular. Not like the humans who came off farms. His hair was tousled and brown, just the same colour as his eyes. He wore the oddest coat I had ever seen—a long, brown thing over a brown tunic striped with blue and matching leggings.

He was not human, I realized. His eyes were too old. Too full of pain. Curiously, I cast my mind towards his.

He blocked me out, and it was like a punch in the gut. But for a moment, a very short moment, I felt the pain that he felt every day.

And I had been complaining to myself of Avery being gone. This man made me sound like a whining child.

Glaedr snaked his enormous head between me and Elena. He growled at the newcomer, baring colossal fangs. He wasn't the biggest Dragon in the field, but he was formidable.

_Formidable? I'd have hoped you thought better than that of me._

_ Don't be daft. Formidable is good._

"He didn't ask permission to enter my mind, Dragon," said the stranger, "I thought you were training them better than that, Varel, before promoting them to Mastery."

I glared up at him, for he was just over a foot taller than me, "When an unknown force threatens my family, I have learned that one must know as much as possible, about friend and enemy alike."

The stranger's face dissolved into a smile, "Oh, but that is brilliant! But no, I'm not threatening you. We haven't met before, have we?"

"I do not believe so."

"Every bit the aloof elf, but with a touch of danger, a touch of unconformity underscoring your personality," he studied my face, and I fought to keep eye contact, "And pain. You've seen things none your age should ever have to see, and you know things none your age should ever have to know. But that can wait. I'm the Doctor. Most around here just all me 'the lonely god,' but really, who wants to be called that?"

"Who indeed?" Elena said, "I am Elena, and this is my mate, Oromis. Our children, Katianna, Annaleise," I saw the Doctor falter a bit at Annaleise's name, "Faolin and Avery. That is Oromis' sister, Maela, and my sister, Katella, and her Dragon Syren. My Dragon is Aiedail, or Sunny, as we call her, and Katianna and Annaleise's Dragons are Artemis and Celeste." Once again, the Doctor flinched at Annaleise's name.

"May I ask what is going on here, Master Varel?" I asked.

"You can, Oromis, but I cannot tell you. We shall just have to, as the humans say, 'go with it.' That is all we can do."

"Very well," I sighed.

Sorrel placed her hand on my arm, "They shall not attack again tonight Oromis, take your rest. Our camp is just at the top of the hill."

"What is our plan for the morning?"

"Rest first, Oromis," Varel said, "We shall meet here at dawn to discuss strategy."

With a quick nod, I moved off. The four Dragons took to the sky, but I stayed on the ground.

The Doctor caught up with me before we had gone twenty feet. He turned to Elena, "Sorry, Elena, but can I borrow Oromis for a tick? Won't be a moment!" Before waiting for her answer, he dragged me off.

We walked for a few moments, until I could no longer see the other Riders. Amongst the trees of the small wood I had earlier seen Levarel in, the Doctor slowed to a stop.

"You're not like the other Riders I've met, Oromis," he said, "You've been hurt deeply, and you've been hurt recently, by one you always wanted to believe in. One who, no matter what, you always gave the benefit of the doubt."

I didn't even have to ask how he knew. I saw it in his movements. He had loved, loved so profoundly, and he had lost.

"It was my brother," I said, sitting down at the base of a tree, "My brother, and my parents."

"Ah, sibling rivalry?"

"Bit more than that, I would think, Doctor."

"Isn't it always?" He sank down in the grass beside me, "Go on, tell me what happened."

"There's a bit of a back story."

"Shall I talk first, then? That way you know you can trust me. You can spot a lie at twenty paces, can't you?"

His language sometimes confused me, and his accent was unlike any I had ever heard, but I felt I could trust this man. He was right; I could easily spot a lie. I nodded.

"His name was Koschei, but he preferred to be called the Master. He was my best friend, and my best enemy. I called him my brother, for I loved him as one. We fought over everything—including my late mate," he paused, "I'll fast forward a bit. My daughter, Laurentia, was a perfect copy of her mother. For a while, Koschei courted her, but she turned down his advances. He ended up murdering Laurentia's daughter, Alazza, and, indirectly, Alazza's twin brother Gideon."

I cocked my head to the side as I fought to control the emotions appearing on my face, "Senan, my brother, told me yesterday that I was doomed to walk this world alone, the last of my kind. He had me, Katianna, and Annaleise at his mercy, yet he insisted on playing with us—why do you keep doing that?" For the Doctor had drawn a sharp breath, and the corners of his eyes had tightened ever so slightly.

"Doing what?" He hurried to rearrange his features.

"You flinch every time someone mentions Annaleise's name. What does she mean to you? No, hang on; it's not Anna at all, is it? It's only her name. What was your mate called, Doctor?"

"Spot on, Oromis, she was also called Annaleise," he sighed, "The last of your kind. No one wants to be the last of their kind. It is not an easy burden to bear."

"You speak from experience," It was not a question.

The Doctor's long, slender fingers raked through the soil beneath his hands, "I am the last of my species."

Silently, I rose to crouch beside the Doctor. I muttered the same words I had said over Avery's grave, the ones that sprouted the living diamond rose. Between his fingers, a smaller, but just as beautiful rose budded.

"Listen to it, Doctor, for it lives just as you or I. Is it not worth all the pain, to just see the little miracles that one witnesses every day? You don't stay still, Doctor, not often. Tomorrow we will fight the Glassflesh, but tonight we shall only rest. You do not like to fight; Doctor, but these Glassflesh are slaves of their creator. Their only freedom is in death."

"Normally I would disagree. But I have seen these…these _things._ They are not of this universe. They are not meant to live here. I would object to killing them, had I not managed to talk to one earlier today."

"What did it tell you?"

"Exactly what you just did. They are spirits that we never meant to be caged inside a body. By destroying the body, we free them."

"An army of Shades? No wonder they need us."

"Oromis, I must ask. Why a diamond rose? What is the significance of a diamond rose?"

I closed my eyes, "_Here beneath the shining diamond rose, lies brother mine in deep endless sleep, and sister his free as the wind blows , to fly away in blue sky boundless deep._ It's the last gift I gave to Avery before he died."

"Avery? But he's just over the hill."

"Not my son. Elena and I named our son after the human who was like a brother to both of us. Avery Alanarsson. On his grave I wrote that message and gave him a single living diamond rose."

"And you named your son after him. The ultimate tribute."

I sat back, "Doctor, when I was in your mind earlier, just for a second, mind you, there was singing. Such loud singing. I had the feeling that there was only singing so that you wouldn't hear the silence on the other side."

He turned his head away from me, and I knew that I had gone too far.

"Apologies, Doctor," I muttered, "I meant not to pry."

"No, Oromis, it's not that. You're just the first to ask me that question. I don't run into many telepaths and none as strong as your kind. At least, I don't anymore. But come now, you still haven't told me your tale, Master Elf."

And so I told him. For almost an hour, I spoke of the first twelve years of my life, and then how I ran away. I spoke of the events around Glaedr's hatching, and my own return to the Riders. I told of Senan and Maela, and my parents, Mallos and Tathar.

He interrupted me then, "The last time I was here, when I first met Varel, I met a young girl called Mallos. She was the only one openly hostile to me."

I grinned weakly, "Openly hostile. That's Mother to a T. My father brings out the worst in her."

Then I told him what had happened when the Quadruplets were only a few months old. Then I brought the tale to a close with the most recent events with Senan and Setach.

The Doctor sucked in a ragged breath through clenched teeth. I could tell he was about to say something, but an almighty roar interrupted him.

I was on my feet in a second, for the cry belonged to Artemis, and it was coupled with a scream from Katianna. I hesitated only for a moment, long enough for the Doctor to get to his feet. Together, we sprinted back towards the camp.

_Elena! Glaedr! What's going on?_ I cried in my head, _what has happened?_

The thoughts were met by wordless exclamation.

_!_

"It's the Glassflesh!" The Doctor cried, "They've launched another attack!"

A/N: This chapter is in reference to my other story, Don't Let Go. For all those non-Doctor Who fans reading this, I plan on having the Doctor only in the next chapter.


End file.
